Dreams of Integrity
by KaiousXInu
Summary: Kagome is training and gaining power, she has feelings for Inuyasha, but she keeps haveing these irregular dreams that are with Sesshomaru.Some things about a past she never new, and Naraku is lerking and getting more powerful, can they save themselves of
1. Dreams of reality?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the plot, story line, and original characters are mine though...so woo! First fanfic please read and review I will appreciate it enjoy, I don't get paid for this but I enjoy writing and have the satisfaction that others like my writing too.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams of reality?**

Kagome was sitting on her balcony just outside of her room the moonlight became so bright that anyone could of mistaken it for the sun. It was a beautiful quiet evening and the very breath of night welcomed her in silence and she smiled wearily. She sat on an ivory bench that her ancestors made, as matter of fact her ancestors made the castle she called home. She fluffed her silken gown and began to brush her long dark hair; never did Kagome look so peaceful. Her hair came down like a waterfall of ebony, she was waiting for her beloved Sesshomaru.Yes, she was the lady of the lands, but she was not stuck up she fought for her people and everyone in the lands respected and loved her. Though she was a demon, and the rest of her family. She decided she would go into the garden and await Sesshomaru he had been gone for awhile now...and things were looking up for them...Naraku was defeated and gone...and they would finally have some tranquility in their home and her people they wouldn't suffer or have to sacrifice their blood or family members against the evil driven Naraku he was now gone forever...and always.

She walked down stairs as her white night gown showed off every curve every time she walked down the spiral stairs she opened the French doors into the garden, there were all different species of wild flowers, she began to stroll around in the garden and placed a beautiful violet petal in her hair, she continued strolling and picking flowers enjoying there beauty, with this she turned into demon form, not much changed just now she had canines you could only see with her wonderful smile, a fluffy tail, and claws, two stripes across her each cheek and purple streaked through her hair. She continued to stroll and was stricken with a noise, her head snapped to the left and found a beautiful figure that was her own, Sesshomaru.She smiled brightly and he returned it."Sesshomaru, I have missed you so"Kagome said beautifully, her voice was like a melody that no one could capture, her heart beat under the rose. "Kagome-chan the feeling is mutual, how are you?" he said calmly. With this he grabbed her graceful hands and kissed them...oh how she loved him...wolf demon or...what was she?

RingRing Ring "Kagome-chan WAKE UP right now you must awake from bed this minute or ELSE!"

Kagome's mom's voice shrieked with a horrid screaming.

Kagome groaned and rolled over and pushed the woolen blanket off her bare legs...rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched and made an odd sound.

'It's SATURDAY today why is she waking me up now?' She thought angrily.

"MOM! It is SATURDAY! NO School!"

Kagome's mother smiled at her sweetly.

"Have you forgotten? Your Grandfather is training you remember? Get your training outfit and your twin Katanas, you'll be using those today instead of your arrow, that's why I set the alarm and woke you up dear, so go up stairs and return to the dojo Souta is spending the night at a friends house so you can train all you want today with Grandpa you have been training for months Kagome, today will be your last day Grandpa said if you get all your training today right but shh you did not here it from me; anyway I'm going shopping today and I have a date today with a really Kawaii guy; so don't wait up for me tonight I'm going shopping for a outfit to look good wish me luck sweetheart" She gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek grabbed her keys and she was out the door going shopping the usual.

She wondered about the dream she had' Why was I the lady of the western lands? Naraku was involved?

Or a demon for that matter? What did it mean? Why was Sesshomaru in it, why were we together? WHY AM I HAVEING THIS DREAM? eh...better forget about it Inuyasha would not approve of me dreaming of his cold hearted brother Lord Sesshomaru'

She pushed her thoughts aside and she ran upstairs she grabbed her black/dark purple outfit and grabbed the top it was long sleeved very forming in the chest and tied in the back with a matching dark purple bow.There was a slice in the back that showed some of her back bare...It showed her full stomach, Inuyasha would not approve of it either, she rolled her eyes.

She put on the armor that had a full moon, she put on the skirt that and then the matching black shorts that went beneath it then black skinny boots that went to her mid thigh with dark purple laces going through the whole boot and tying at the top.

She put her long ebony hair into a lousy bun and tied a matching ribbon to match the outfit.

She didn't ever think highly over herself, but in reality any boy her age would be all over in ten seconds. To her training, fighting, school, family, and friends were all that matter to her, nothing more...right? Okay maybe Inuyasha too...she missed him so...'hahem Kagome lets get moving!' her conscious spoke to her with this she quickly ran down stairs and reached the door to her courtyard.

She walked outside, walked up the steps and opened the door to walk inside a very large dojo.

Her grandfather was sitting in meditation style he opened one eye

"Kagome-chan you are late" his chie voice spoke.

"Hai grandfather sumimasen" "Hai accepted, sit Kagome-chan, and position yourself like I 'am right now"

"Ayo...I'm not fighting today?" She glanced at her twin katanas.

"Do as your told Kagome-chan" he spoke with impatience.

"Gamen-na" she spoke apologizing.

She sat beside her grandfather and positioned herself as she copied him." Now concentrate Kagome, close out all thoughts and concentrate on your powers, fighting also involves your instincts and feelings...concentrate" he spoke calmly and closed his eyes. She did as she was told and she tried grabbing the power deep inside of her, once she did a pink glow formed around her body, and she felt aware of everything, and she felt the power soothe her.

Suddenly her grandfather used a hatori sword and swiped at her quickly she grabbed the katanas and block and rolled on the ground." You could have killed me!" She insisted." I was seeing if you were doing it right that's all" he grinned. In a more serious tone he said" You must always be prepared for an attack it could be launched at any time" She nodded in understandment.

"You learn quickly Kagome"he said proudly.

"But now the real training begins, use you're fighting and feelings at once now and your training is now over".

He lashed out with the huge sword once more Kagome did a backhand spring and twisted her legs and jumped into the air. She lashed back out at her grandfather knocking his swords out of his hand, he reacted quickly by knocker her to the ground, and throwing the kantanas.

He began to throw punches towards her she dodged and did the same and hit her grandfather in the stomach. He jumped and kicked in her's and she twisted and did a tornado kick a flung him to the ground.

He tripped her, she climbed to her feet, she semisana kicked knocking him into the wall. She was panting and so was he."Training is done" He gasped. She went over to his side." Grandfather are you alright?"

"Your powers is great Kagome, always do it for the good, and not the bad, you are a far greater fighter than I ever was, and it takes a lot of guts saying that considering I 'am a man and you are a girl". She stuck out her tongue and gave him a hug.

"Arigatou grandfather" he nodded. She was so exhausted she looked at the clock she had been training for 5 hours now.

She sat in her bed removed her training outfit placed it next to her bed and she threw on some comfortable pajamas and she began to cuddle into her bed and after about ten minutes she drifted off into sleep, and she was talking in her sleep too...

Kagome was looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes with her hands placed in his." I just came from training" he said calmly. She could tell his shirt was off and he was glistening...he could smell her in heat...it was driving him crazy but it was keeping him self undercontrol."So baby how was your day?" he asked Kagome."It was good, I trained some more too, the usual" She glanced at him for a response. He pulled her into an embrace and got her close, her arousal spiked when she could feel his bare skin, he held her waist and pulled her closer, and used the other hand for caressing her beautiful face. They began kissing, and then they just held each other on the evening...the garden captured the essence, and they felt such tranquility, they never wanted to let go of this precious moment they loved each other, Kagome wanted to be in his arms forever, Sesshomaru did too, he wanted Kagome to be his mate and wife.

She awoke panting.' WHY I'AM DREAMING OF SESSHOMARU?' Kagome couldn't figure out why she was dreaming of Inuyasha's brother considering she loved Inuyasha and new how cold hearted and mean Sesshomaru was. She couldn't understand her dream nor why she was having it, she needed to talk to someone, someone that could at least help her. She would go back to the feudral era, through the well, after all she had been gone for 20 days, and shippo needed her. She finally decided that she needed to get back to the gang, exams and training were done now so she needed to get there and get there soon, for answers after all she missed the gang, especially Inuyasha she missed him like hell. Suddenly there was a glow in her room...and her eyes grew wide.


	2. The skys as grey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the storyline, plot, ideas, are all based on my imagination, also the original characters are mine, please keep in mind that I write for a pleasure, and I also want you as readers to enjoy it,Thanks.First fanfic!**

**Chapter2: Skys as grey**

The glow showed Sesshomaru walking around in his castle he looked very frustrated with himself, he was lying in bed.

Kagome felt as if she should not watch, she felt like she was a person who was doing a bad thing but she held her eyes and gazed at Sesshomaru, how could it be possible that she dreamed of him...as her...lover? He was emotionless usually unless he was angered...how? why? she still was worried of looking at Sesshomaru...because if Lord Sesshomaru found out he would be furious, not only that but maybe even kill her, but none the less her soft golden brown eyes would not look away she continued to watch the handsome Sesshomaru.

He got up from bed and ran his claws through his fluffy white hair, he paced back and forth his muscles moving, he was deep in thought so it seemed and whatever he was thinking about he didn't like it at all.

"WHY AM I DREAMING OF THIS HUMAN?" He shouted to nothing.

'What? I can hear him too?'Kagome thought amazed.

"I do not care for such a person, never in all my life, I do not love or have never loved Inuyasha's wench Kagome, she means nothing to me, but yet my dreams tell me otherwise I will not allow it I wont allow this ningen to get under my skin including in my dreams; if she ever or anyone finds out I will be humiliated me love a human how pathetic that would be" He said disgusted.

He sat back down on his bed and looked as if he were to kill someone his eyes were the glow of red.

The glow faded away as did the image of Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat there stunned and too shocked to move or say anything.

'Sesshomaru has been dreaming of me too, so I'm not the only one? What was the glow? Why is it showing me this? What does it mean? Why are we having these dreams? There is something here I cannot grasp...I have to talk to Sesshomaru I have to see him it's so obvious...but how the hell am I going to convince him otherwise to even talk to me? Damn these dreams all to hell!'

She felt like what he said a weakened human, but then she remembered her training and new she was as strong as she could get, not only this but her miko powers made her stronger, she new she wasn't just a regular human.

She began to crawl out of bed grabbed a black backpack began to pack some clothes, her school uniforms some jeans and tanktops,and a hoody for when she was cold, she got her bath supplies, medical kit and herbs she created over the days, grabbed her food for everyone; her pillow and sleeping bag.

She put on her training outfit Inuyasha will not approve of this new training outfit she new but it protected her, had grown on her in the last days, and she couldn't fight without now she was one with it; and her weapons were well hidden in it for attackers, the well always put her inside the forest instead now.

She put on her training outfit grabbed her long Hatori sword that her grandfather's grandfather had made for him; and now her grandfather had honored her with it as a gift; she sheathed it and put the strap connected to it around her back, grabbed her twin katanas, and her dager.She tied her boots grabbed her pack and off she was. She left a note for her mother saying she would be home soon, no longer than a month, and told all her family she loved them in it.

She walked outside, and walked toward the place the well was, 5 minutes later she came upon it, she held the shikon Jewel and she closed her eyes, as she jumped into the well she floated for about 30 seconds and it was nighttime in the forest.

Kagome began walking until she heard two voices that seemed oddly familiar.

She went behind a tree to find a shocking scene...

Kikyo of course and no other Inuyasha.It hurt a little but she was used to finding him running off with Kikyo she still loved him, but oddly it didn't hurt as much as it use too, she used her miko powers to hide her scent from Inuyasha, and began walking away.' I don't think Inuyasha will ever give up on Kikyo, it hurts but he still likes me as a friend that's enough to keep me going; I better not cry though I can hide my scent now he can still smell my salty tears, so I will wait until later to do that' She walked finally to find her friends. She was very happy to see them Miroku eyes widened and looked her up and down with this Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"Kagome!"Miroku exclaimed.

He walked over to her and embraced her into a hug and began to touch her rear...Sango smacked Miroku knocking him to the ground and leaving a red hand print on his right cheek.

He smiled and rubbed his cheek" This hand...I just couldn't help myself Sango"

The hentai smiled once more.

"Kagome-chan your training outfit is awesome I love it!"Sango exclaimed girlishly." I agree Kagome"Miroku said. Sango hit upside his head knocking him back on the ground."Leecher control yourself"

Miroku's eyes were filled with tears and began to rub his head.Shippo shook his head and wondered why he was so dumb." Have you seen Inuyasha?"Sango broke the silence.

Kagome's eyes widened as the scene replayed in her head." No I haven't Sango, but I'm sure he is around here somewhere, he will turn up eventually"

Kagome lied and hated lying to her friends, but she didn't want to get into argument as soon she got there, so she decided not to tell them this time as much as she wanted to.

"Kagome so you are swift with moves are you not?"Sango questioned.

"Yes Sango you would be amazed"Kagome said nonchantly.Sango pulled Kagome's sword from her back and unsheathed it.

Kagome looked at her sisterly friend oddly, and Sango's eyes spoke for her, she wanted to test Kagome skills.

Kagome nodded in approval and pulled out her twin katanas.She began to swing them swiftly back and forth.

"Ahhhhhhhaahh!" Sango screamed as she lashed the sword out to Kagome.

Kagome dodged the attack and put the katanas blocking the attack, she pushed on the sword knocking Sango to the ground.

Sango pulled up to her feet and began to swing the sword towards Kagome with swift speed almost hitting her.Kagome used the twin katanas to block but Sango was getting closer and closer; Kagome did a back hand spring jumped into the air and came towards Sango lashing out, Sango tornado kicked her with both legs enclosed into Kagome's bare stomach.Kagome was knocked to the ground, she quickly got up and was tired of the battle; she decided to finish it, she swiftly ran towards Sango and used the katanas to knock the sword once to the ground, she tripped Sango gracefully to the ground pulling the katanas to her neck line.

Sango nodded in defeat and Kagome pulled away and lent a hand to help her up.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her self up; then she brushed her self off.

She hugged Kagome tightly, and then let go.

"Kagome I'am proud"Sango said." Sango you're an amazing fighter" Kagome said smiling.

Miroku and Shippo stood there stunned they just didn't get it, once there fighting each other like wild cats the next there hugging, they shook there heads and turned back to the fire began putting more wood in it.Kagome sheathed her sword and put it back on her back, put her twin katanas and tide them to her belt, placing the dager in its case, attached to her belt as well on the leftside.Kirara purred at Kagome and she pet Kirara on the head.Shippo smiled at Kagome."Oh Kagome I have missed you!"

Inuyasha made himself present and let out the usual "Keh"."Kagome you think you show off enough skin in that thing, I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight, it's about time you got here anyway we have lost precious time because of those tests or whatever"

With this Kagome turned angry.' Who does he think he is? I missed this? Oh he can go to Kikyo but yell at me?'

"So how is Kikyo Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down not being able to look at Kagome.

" Yeah, that's right I saw you two, and personally I do not give a shit, go ahead be with the dead girl"Kagome growled.

Inuyasha new she didn't curse often unless she was honestly to the core very mad, and he new it very well.

"It's none of your business Kagome what I do with Kiyko"Inuyasha screamed back.

"I'm going to see your brother" She said calmly. With this everyone glanced at Kagome as if she had five heads and needed to be placed into a mental place.

"WHAT?"Inuyasha screamed." You heard me, there a certain things that I need to speak with him about" She said plainly.

"LIKE WHAT KAGOME?"Inuyasha's voice was now cracking."Hey guess what Inuyasha" She spoke sweetly, and walked up to him."Keh, what Kagome"She looked into his eyes." It's none of your business" She mocked.

With this Inuyasha was pacing and was growling he was furious.

"I wont allow you to see him, or in that outfit"He exclaimed.

"Hey maybe you didn't get it, stay out of my business, you have no control over me, go see Kikyo again okay?" she said.

She hugged Shippo and with this set up camp, her friends did too, and just let them go, it would be worse if they got involved they new to stay out of there way and to shut there mouthes."Arent you guys going to say anything about this?" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome makes her own decisions" Miroku spoke.Kagome smiled at them, and all the gang nodded at the answer. "Keh, fine see if I care Kagome" Inuyasha turned his head slightly. "As if you ever have or did" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome that's not true!" Inuyasha whined. "Osuwari!"Kagome screamed.

"Kagome you wench!" Inuyasha yelled beneath the ground.Kagome settled inside her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

The sky's were gray as Kagome looked upon them the next day, she was alone and lost, Sesshomaru was gone and left her alone, he almost killed her. She recalled the conversation before he left her at the castle. "Kagome you are a treacherous wench never speak or look at me again!" Sesshomaru growled. "I swear Sesshomaru I would never do this, please trust me please!" Kagome started to sob. "NO! Stop crying you speak of lies!" Deep inside Sesshomaru's heart he new she didn't lie to him, but he had to push her away, as much as it hurt, he couldn't be with her anymore, he was off to a journey that he didn't know how long it would take to come back and this was the only way he thought that would help her."Sess...sob...homaru...sob" Kagome was crying hard. "Kagome I must go I love you" Sesshomaru glanced into her confused and hurt eyes, and he showed in his eyes hurt and longing to make her alright.He turned around and began to walk away. "Sesshomaru! Please come back! Please I love you! PLEASE!" She ran and caught up with him and hugged him tightly.Sesshomaru felt the feeling of how he didn't want to leave, but it was to save Kagome, his Kagome. He reluctantly pushed her off." Leave me Kagome" she sat there and cried harder. For a week straight there was nothing but gray skies and confusion for Kagome never had she been so hurt in her life...

Kagome awoke sobbing in her sleep.' What's goingon?'Quickly she wiped her tears and Inuyasha was watching her closely.

"WHAT are you staring at Inuyasha?" She tried to keep her voice quiet." Nothing wench, stop crying your hurting my ears"

"And WHY did you mention my brother Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome took advantage of his anger." Because Inuyasha didn't know that Sesshomaru has a great body, he is very dream worthy" She smirked. "KAGOME HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"He was yelling now. "Hey Inuyasha, once more its none of your business" she spoke calmly.

"Yeah, well Kikyo has twice the body you will ever have!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

The gang glared at them and Kagome went back to sleep ignoring Inuyasha.

**Japanese words:**

**Osuwari-sit**

**Hatori sword-hand crafted sword**

**Kantas- Swords**

**A/N: This may be too long of a chapter sorry, please Review and I promise I will contine.I'm sorry once more for my poor grammar use, two chapters in one night wow! Please REVIEW! Thank you so much!**


	3. Getting under the skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the storyline, plot, ideas, are all based on my imagination, also the original characters are mine, please keep in mind that I write for a pleasure, and I also want you as readers to enjoy it, Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Getting under the skin**

Kagome was the first to awake. She groaned and got out of her sleeping bag, she made sure that she covered Shippo up. She took her bath items and began to walk down to the hot springs when once more she saw Inuyasha speaking with Kikyo, they were in a deep conversation. With this Kagome ignored the stinging feeling inside and turned around, then she hid her scent using her miko powers, this was a scene she was seeing too often. 'Damn you Inuyasha why do you do this to me?' Kagome thought sadly. She recalled the dream she had last night, it was so full of imagery she could feel the pain in the dream, as if she had felt it all over again. Sooner or later she new she would figure it out, but she was getting impatient with the dream, and with herself, but most of all with Inuyasha.

She decided she would spend a couple more days with the gang and head off toward the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased to see her considering the night before he had called a filthy human, but she new he was having the dreams too, and if they put it together possibly they could figure it out why this was haunting them every night. Kagome turned around back to camp to notice that Sango had awoken, Kagome smiled warmly at her friend, Sango returned the smile."Kagome-chan why are you up so early? This isn't like you"Sango stated. "Oh Sango, Inuyasha saw Kikyo again pretty soon I'm just not going to love him anymore"Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. Sango's eyes turned from curious to furious." WHY THAT BASTARD? I SHOULD HIT HIM SO HARD UNTILL HE BLEEDS!"Sango was shouting now, waking up Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.Inuyasha returned and looked puzzled of why everyone was glaring at him." WHAT IS EVERYONE STAREING AT?"Inuyasha managed to yell out.

Sango spoke for everyone including Kagome."So how was your visit with Kikyo this morning? Was it good?"Sango spat out.Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked down from Kagome. "I'm done with it Inuyasha, be with Kikyo, be happy" Kagome smiled a sad smile.Inuyasha's ache grew more in his stomach. He was caught, he still had feelings for Kikyo, but he had feelings for Kagome too, he was confused. He looked into Kagome's eyes with such sorrow she couldn't stand it anymore. "It's time I leave again gang"Kagome announced.

Shippo started to whine." BUT Kirara you will be my escort and Shippo you are coming I wont be gone less than a day, I'm going to the Western Lands to see Sesshomaru"Inuyasha growled at this, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Keh I'm coming with you Kagome you couldn't protect yourself" Inuyasha whined. "Kagome beat me in a fight yesterday, and I Inuyasha have even beaten you so she is fine" Sango said, this was payback. "Plus Inuyasha now you can have Kikyo allll to your self" Kagome smiled.Inuyasha felt worse, and torn. With this Kagome packed her things gave everyone a hug, including Inuyasha, Inuyasha held on as Kagome went to let go, they stared into each others eyes for a moment and with this Kagome hopped on Kirara's back and then flew off to the sky." I hope your happy Inuyasha because if you don't do something about this you're going to lose Kagome and she isn't going to love you anymore" Miroku said. "Shut UP monk, as if I need advise from YOU" Inuyasha put out the usually "keh" and sat down in silence.

He new that Miroku was dead on straight correct but he couldn't help it that he still had feelings for Kikyo, but he wanted to be with Kagome more than anything but why must he choose? Kagome was flying in the sky and she was about a half a day away she decided that they needed to rest near the river.Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth never had he had so much heartache he felt it and still felt it from the dream. He was angry and frustrated. In some way he felt like he once had feelings for Kagome, but he would not allow such a thing." I 'am NOT to become my father?" He screamed out to no one.

His mind was racing with thoughts and for some reason he wanted to see Kagome, he wanted to be with her, and he wanted to make her his own and never once had he wanted this! WHY?Sesshomaru never NEVER would allow some human girl to get under his skin, but it happened and it did...and he wanted the dreams to come real, the last dream they had he wanted to change it and make it so he could be with Kagome...it was so real...

Kagome was now drifting off to sleep once more...

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried...it had been a month and her beloved Sesshomaru had not returned. She cried and cried but it was no use he wasn't coming back, and she new it she wish she could of fixed what was broken but she couldn't she missed him like crazy, and new Sesshomaru was her true love and without him she was as good as dead. She new she had to be strong for her people, she was the princess the heir of her throne but she could only last so long before she grew miserable and could no longer stay on the bright side dull days became a everyday thing a ending cycle a wilting petal a raindrop all dried up...nothing was happy anymore, and all she could do was dream of her beloved Sesshomaru. Though she did not know her depression was killing her she was dieing inside...and she couldn't save herself...

Sesshomaru felt into a sleep...a little later...

Sesshomaru was on his journey for a month now and all he could think about was Kagome, his Kagome, he had to protect her from the evil that was lurking, a presence spoke to him and told him if he did not leave Kagome she would be in great harm, and that she would die. He could not allow her to have death even if it meant his own, he's soul his heart was decaying from ache of being the one he truly loved, not a second went by did he not think of her, and he wanted nothing more than to fix things and unbreak what he had done, he was protecting her, and that's all that mattered, even if it was causing his own death, he would always love Kagome and never forget what they shared.

Kagome awoke and woke up Kirara they had to leave and they had to leave now, they finally were above the Western Lands, and they reached Sesshomaru's cloud, and finally they reached the castle's gates. Jaken the toaded creature answered the door, and he gasped as he saw a human at the door." Lord Sesshomaru would not see to it that he would talk to a human what business do you have her if it is of no importance I will decline your wishes to see him" The annoying Toad couldn't be more annoying! "I must see Lord Sesshomaru because of the dreams I 'am having" Kagome said in a serious tone with Shippo on her shoulder. The toad burst into his shrieking laughter and began rolling on the ground back and forth like a mere child. Sesshomaru was now in the gated door way, and once he saw Kagome Sesshomaru's eyes widened as did Kagome's.

**A/N: Dodges sharp objects, heh...sorry it wasn't that good but please do remember this is my first fan fic so give me a chance...I like cliffe's...heh...so please Review and once more I apologize for my ill use of Grammar and misspellings please review! I have updated everyday so far this week but I won't do it forever unless I get some reviews so pretty please!**


	4. What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but own the storyline and the plot!**

**Chapter 4: What are you doing here?**

Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with amber pools of wonder; he looked into Kagome's soft eyes for a moment gazing.

Sesshomaru shook his head and broke the glance and tension between them.

"Jaken you will move aside and let the miko inside of the castle" His voice grew back to monotone.

'Why do I have a feeling of happiness of seeing this cold-hearted person?'

Kagome was yelling at herself as she and Shippo set foot into the entrance of Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

"Follow me" He said coldly obviously towards Kagome.

"Shippo can play with Rin while we talk" he nodded for Rin to show Shippo to the play room and she nodded happily.

"Sesshy! Oh yes! yes!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

With this Shippo went out of sight down the the hall way.

"Let's go into the garden" Sesshomaru suggested and Kagome only nodded.

She was trying to shake the odd feeling of why it felt vaguely familiar to be in the castle.

With Sesshomaru and to be walking towards the garden...she kept trying to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away!

It was like she belonged here and as if she has walked this place many times though she couldn't recall ever being here before. She was beyond confused and had a bewildered look on her face, which made Sesshomaru look at her with a puzzled look, this caused Kagome to turn her down and blush...with this Sesshomaru felt like this had happened many times.

"Kagome why have you come to the western-lands why are you not with my filthy half-breed brother?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I 'am here to ask you a few questions Sesshomaru" Kagome said nonchantly trying to keep calm of Sesshomaru.

"You will address me properly you filthy ningen" Sesshomaru spat.

"Oh excuse me Lord Sesshomaru" She said mockingly towards him with sarcasm.

With this Sesshomaru was pissed and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pushed her into a wall.

"Oh dare you speak to Sesshomaru with such disrespect in Sesshomaru's own home?" He barked.

Kagome didn't like to be trapped into a corner and she was getting angry...really angry.

"AS IF I WANT TO BE HERE WITH SUCH A COLD HEART?" She growled.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He barked once more.

"I TOLD YOU DUMB SHIT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS?" She yelled.

With this Sesshomaru grew angrier...and began to dig his claws into her chest...and causing her to breathe improperly.

"Let me go!" Kagome shrieked, eyes filled with sadness...

"Address me properly and I will let you go" He said calmly.

Kagome looked away from him with sadness...and just looked away...maybe she should die? Was this the message?

"Kagome do NOT make me kill you" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Feel free to do what you wish Sesshomaru" Kagome looked into his eyes brazenly and Sesshoamaru's eyes were entranced.

They continued to look into each others eyes and Sesshomaru's mask of cold eyes was gone...now was compassion.

Sesshomaru let go and got closer to Kagome...Kagome gave Sesshomaru an innocent look.

Sesshomaru pulled her from the wall and embraced her into his chest and he began to hold her...and she closed her eyes.

A wind began to throw around them and the pink glow they had once seen began to surround them in the garden.

Flash backs began in there heads remembering everything and then a voice spoke to them after the flash backs ended.

"You two belong to one each other, all the dreams that you have been having are in fact true and did happen"

The the voice was gone, the pink glow, and the chilling wind and Sesshomaru did not let go of his Kagome.

'my Kagome...how could I have forget such a thing...I've always known everything to be true...oh Kagome"

"Sesshomaru...what do I say? I do not know what to say?" Kagome said in shocked voice.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer in another embrace and she gasped a little bit...he began caressing her cheek softly.

"I do not know how I forgot...but...I have you back now Kagome, and I remember everything and I still love you"

Sesshomaru's emotionless masked left and every word he said rang true Kagome felt the exact same way.

"I remember you differently but none the less Kagome do you...how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru was worried.

" Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed...and grabbed on to him and buried her face into his soft neck tears pouring"

"Why sob why did you leave sob me?" Kagome managed to spat out.

"I had to Kagome, to protect you, I know you didn't lie to me, but a voice said I had to leave you otherwise you would die"

Sesshomaru remembered his love and now didn't care about his reputation...this was the cold loss he felt in his heart.

He now felt restored and now had his true love back...his conscious spoke to him' What about Inuyasha? And her feelings?'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at thought of Kagome having thoughts about another male, but not only that his brother.

"Kagome how do you feel...about me?" Sesshomaru spoke so softly...

"Sesshomaru I love you! I've always loved you, I just didn't know it and now I understand why you were so cold..."

"How do you feel about my half breed brother?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded panicked...

"Nothing, how many times he has hurt me I know this is where I belong Sesshomaru"Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms and he looked at those beautiful lips he longed to kiss...

He bent down and began to kiss her he boldly kissed her asking for more she shyly opened her mouth and their tongues battled of course Sesshomaru had dominance. His silken pajama's pants began to tighten and form his member and Kagome's arousal spiked.Sesshomaru began to be more aroused at the scent of her and he grabbed her butt and she wrapped her legs around his hips...he began to give her butterfly kisses all around her chest and neck, muttering in a raspy sexy tone" I love you"

Kagome moaned and pushed into his member alittle.With this Sesshomaru moaned...his Youkai blood told him to take Kagome now. To make her her's officially to mate with her, he wanted her and he wanted her right then and there.

With this Inuyasha came upon the scene and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**A/n: Well finally Sesshomaru and Kagome get together, but they are going to have some issues...I'm sorry for the ill spelling use and grammar, keep in mind first fan fic I know that the story isn't that good but just give me some tips please I think I could turn this story into something really good. So please review I'm begging you to please just take the time, those who visit and read through it just please Review I need your advice...anyway Ill update another chapter Thank you to all!**


	5. Unexplained

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sadly...but any original characters are mine.**

**Chapter5: Unexplained**

"Sesshomaru Get off of her right now?" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome looked wide eyed from the scene and removed herself from Sesshomaru then stood beside him.

In a calm voice Kagome began to speak." Inuyasha calm yourself right now" "Kagome NO! I want some explanations!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed." We cannot even provide explanations right now Inuyasha we are confused so you will now leave" Sesshomaru's voice went back to the cold emotionless tone." I want explanations!" He yelled." You half-breeded idiot! Must I repeat myself? We cannot provide you the explanations so be gone with you and in a couple of days we will return to you for now go away we have something's that we need to think about; as for you your causing nothing but trouble and your being foolish I will have Jaken excuse you now Half brother" Sesshomaru was trying to be calm for Kagome's sake. "I need Kagome she is in our group we have to find Naraku and the sacred jewel shards!" Inuyasha was desperate to keep Kagome close." Inuyasha me staying with Sesshomaru is no different than me going home for a few days I'll be with the gang soon but I do need to figure something's out" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's shocked eyes." FINE! If you do not return than I will..." Inuyasha growled and quickly left.

"That was soooo embarrassing!" Kagome muttered. "Kagome, look I'm happy that we remember everything...but there is so much to think about like in the first place why did we forget? Why are we remembering in another lifetime? what made us forget? Kagome...we have to figure out what happened and what was the cause of everything..."Sesshomaru was looking at the ground...Kagome understood the very thought of something making her forget something so important scared her...a lot.

"Sesshomaru...can we...onegai-shimasu...just think of that later, can't we just be together it's been so long since we have been together...like this" Kagome wanted nothing more than to just spend time with Sesshomaru...

"Kagome...I don't think that that's a..." Sesshomaru took one look into Kagome's pleading eyes and he shook his head in agreement never as much as he loved her had he ever been able to refuse those eyes and he couldn't now.

"Arigato Sesshomaru!" Kagome leaped on Sesshomaru in the garden where he tumbled down almost in grace and they were now in a field of flowers...Kagome giggled." You really haven't forgotten" he laughed a little.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth he couldn't believe at the sight he came upon...he was angered and sad...

'It's not my fault that I cannot let go of Kikyo...but she didn't have to go and do this? My own brother? Not to mention he is such a cold heartless bastard how could Kagome betray me so? How could she do this? What if Sesshomaru hurts her? What if she gets killed? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? With the gang? How we ever going to find Naraku...without my Kagome...I should stop calling her that now...geh...she has chosen my brother Sesshomaru...I just can't believe it...Sesshomaru...and...Kagome...' Inuyasha's mind was hurting now from all the things he was thinking. "Inuyasha can you please stop pacing back and forth your giving us all a headache, get some sleep rather you want to admit or not you are exhausted let your mind at ease right now, Kagome told you she was going to come back and she is well protected with Sesshomaru, not only that she told you this whole time that she was going to see Sesshomaru; it isn't her fault that you were naive and didn't believe her, anyway Inuyasha get some sleep your making everyone else stay awake!" Miroku said to Inuyasha. "Keh you don't think I know that you dumb hentai" Inuyasha mumbled. "THEN GO TO BED INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango screamed all at the same time. "Fine" he mumbled...and laid down and began to shut his eyes...at about ten minutes of time Inuyasha began to dream slowly...and a familiar pink glow went about him...

"Of course Kikyo I want to be with you you are my beloved and I love you dearly" Inuyasha looked deeply into Kiyko's eyes. "Inuyasha I love you I have always loved you, you truly feel you are meant to be with me?" Kikyo spoke calmly.Inuyasha smiled and placed Kiyko's hands in his." Of course Kiyko this is right for me and you"

In Inuyasha's dream he now see's Sesshomaru/Kagome and him and Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo saw Kagome and Sesshomaru across the lake...the quickly came over to greet them.

"Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise" Kagome smiled. "I have herd good news I have herd that you and Kiyko are finally engaged; congratulations, everyone new you guys would be married, as everyone new me and Sesshomaru were suppose to be...we too are engaged" Kagome smiled once more. "Kagome how have you been?" Kikyo pushed Kagome playfully."Kikyo I have been great!" Kagome said with such enthusiasm. "And brother how have you been?" Inuyasha asked." Good half brother me and Kagome are well and she is taking the rings of being the lady of the western lands" Sesshomaru said proudly. "Is that so? Well congratulations to both of you, we should all get together sometime we haven't spoken or seen each other in awhile..." Inuyasha's voice drowned out...into thick blackness.

"Ha ha look at them all of them so pathetic...and all in my grasps I have the strongest personages I know and they are in my grasp weak and pathetic what a site!" Naraku exclaimed. "Such idiots for them to not know what happened or what's bound to happen there pasts and questions will stay unexplained for now...let them be bewildered like the fools they are" Naraku was in extreme laughter now...It would only be all until he's full fulfilled plan would be unleashed but patience was the key.

"Sesshomaru...what are we going to I mean everything...Inuyasha has feelings for me but I know they are stronger for Kikyo so he won't be too hurt to badly...but what about the gang as much as I love being here with you I have a faith and destiny and that is to use my miko abilities and detect all the shards and help defeat Naraku, I cannot do that if I'm just staying here with you; you must understand that" Kagome spoke in a worried tone. "Kagome rather Inuyasha and your friends like it or not I'm coming it won't be a issue considering I travel all the time the issue will be is Inuyasha.I do not care if my half breed of a brother does not like it but he will approve; he will because he needs you and I'm not going anywhere without you now, not now that I have you back" Sesshomaru said. "Agreed" Kagome sighed Sesshomaru was already bossing her around she remembered back in the old days when he tried to boss her around but Kagome always argued back always. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well and not ripping my head off Kagome" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome stuck out her tongue." You're lucky I'm exhausted otherwise we would be debating for hours" Kagome yawned. "Sesshomaru can we please go to bed?" Kagome pleaded. "Go to bed" Sesshomaru spoke seductively. Kagome's arousal spiked and the tiredness faded away. "Do you want go to bed" "Shut UP Sesshomaru yes I want go to bed like tired people want to go to bed you sure haven't changed you pervert!" Kagome smacked Sesshomaru's shoulder. With this Sesshomaru bursted into laughter. "The look...ha ha ha...on...your face...is priceless...ha ha...your blushing...ha ha and mad...haha!" Seshomaru quickly calmed himself after he couldn't breathe.

" I hate you" Kagome said playfully. "I love you too baby" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheek and leaded themselves into Sesshomaru's master bedroom with this they laid down and they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: okay well what do you think? I promise you the chapters get better! REVIEW!**


	6. Decaying&Blood

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha...**

**Chapter 6: Decaying in blood.**

Inuyasha awoke to a stench a filthy stench that made his nose wrinkle the stench was so clear...it was triggered into his brain he new the smell well the blood of humans...the blood everywhere. It was nighttime the moon was shining upon the gang as Inuyasha's senses surveyed the area. He quickly reacted immediately but awaking the gang. "FUCKING WAKE UP ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha's voice boomed. The gang jotted up quickly from their slumber and removed their blankets. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Blood Human blood and by the way it smells it's fresh" Inuyasha exclaimed. With this Sango and Miroku went up to their feet and Inuyasha led the way towards the smell.

They came upon a gruesome scene. An entire village slaughtered, women, men, and children their lifeless bodies splattered upon the grass.

"Naraku, this entire place feeds the scent of Naraku" Inuyasha spat. "Everyone's dead" Sango came racing up back to the gang. "Not one person here is alive" Sango shook her head sadly. Miroku said a silent prayer for the village. "Why would Naraku attack a village just randomly?" Miroku questioned. "I don't know Miroku, but it wasn't a random act" Inuyasha was mad. "He is leading us to something...he is up to something"Inuyasha was fierce and mad at himself for not being able to figure out Naraku's plan, Naraku needed to die, he needed to leave forever.

"We need Kagome back here I don't care if she needs Sesshomaru this is more important Naraku is close I can smell him and all his reincarnations are dead...we need Kagome to sense the shards that Naraku has Sesshomaru can fucking wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "Your right we need her here right now..." Miroku nodded in agreement. "The western lands are just beyond this village" Sango said nonchantly. "Then let's go" Inuyasha said and they began to walk through the abandoned and smelly village on the path way towards Kagome and Sesshomaru...

" HA ha ! ha ha ha!" "Look at these pathetic imbeciles? How are they so full of lack of intelligence? They ran right into my trap of having sympathy for those villagers...what they don't know is what power each villager possessed...and now there power is all mine, Kagome and Sesshomaru cannot save them I Naraku have become so powerful that NO ONE can stand in my way for all time, I will kill anyone who tries to stand in my way, and Inuyasha...I will make Kiyko mine...and as for Sesshomaru and Kagome...I was in fact the true person who made you deceive each other...I was the one who threw your love away, and you still don't know how that ended...pathetic fools...the only one that stands in my way is that spirit that keeps helping them...I shall worry about that later Inuyasha and his dumb witted fools are on their way better send one of my puppets" and with this Naraku smirked happily to himself...he was the greatest half demon there ever was...or was he?

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP!"Kagome yelled. "What wench what the fuck do you want can't you see I'm sleeping?" Sesshomaru screamed. "Don't fucking talk to me like that Sesshomaru!" Kagome punched Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed, "Do NOT talk to Sesshomaru like that Kagome!" he spat out angrily. "You know you're still so dumb for talking about yourself in third person!" "WHAT?" He pinned her harder on the bed. "Get OFF of me!" Kagome yelled. "NO!" "YES!" "IM LEAVING!" "NO YOUR NOT KAGOME!" "YES IAM SESSHOMARU GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME?" Sesshomaru was now calmer. "You really want to leave?" he asked. "If you're going to insist to be a damn jerk than yes" Kagome said. "I'm sorry Kagome...you know how I 'am when I first wake up...I'm sorry" "It's okay but it happens again I'm going to be mad at you for awhile...anyway did you have a ...um...another dream?"Kagome questioned. "No my sleep was dreamless and that's odd I've been having dreams every night accept for now..." "Yeah me too Sesshomaru...look I have feeling that Inuyasha and the gang are coming here...soon...and they are calling me...what am I going to do Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned and was now on top of Sesshomaru looking into his eyes on his bed. "I'm coming with you, like I said before." Sesshomaru said nonchantly. With this Kagome rolled off Sesshomaru and the bed and stood up walked towards the dresser in the room and brushed her hair she fixed the straps on her night gown and turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You can come with me, once they see your not as cold hearted as you seem I'm sure they will be okay, that is everyone but Inuyasha...I care for him Sesshomaru so if you hurt him I'm going to be upset with you...he will get over it after all he has Kikyo" She turned back around and sat the brush upon the dresser once more.Sesshomaru was shirtless...and Kagome was already turned on...Sesshomaru smiled and a smug look played on his face. "Hmm like seeing me with my shirt off huh?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome blushed and looked down and nodded. Sesshomaru rolled out of bed and walked towards her he placed his hands on her face caressing each cheek with his strong but gentle hands he grabbed her hips and placed them close to his, he began to kiss her neck and roll his tongue and gently sucking the skin into his mouth Kagome moaned softly with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck he grabbed her ass with both hands upwards and her legs once more wrapped around his hips...he was giving her butterflies kisses on her chest and cleavage and rolling his tongue back up to Kagome's neck. He nibbled on her ear. And placed a soft kiss on her lips. He laid her on the bed and slipped of her nightgown and there she was in her underwear...and some strange thing covering up her breasts...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Lorddd...Sesss...hommar...u...umm...your half brother is here once more...looking for Kagome...shall I...not let them in?" The annoying Jaken spoke. Sesshomaru sighed...he was hard as a rock...and now he had to deal with his brother..."Me and Kagome will be down soon!" "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly put on her school uniform. "Are you ready to do this?" "You bet" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's cheek."OMG! OMG! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome's eyes suddenly got wide eyed." I forgot about Shippo!" Kagome put her hands on her cheeks. "Relax Kagome I let Shippo and Rin play awhile last night I went to bed a little later than you did so I made sure Jaken handled everything correctly, Shippo slept in the bedroom next to Rin's and I told Rin to lead Shippo down to breakfast and for them to play and not disturb us until we awoke" "Oh thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru and Kagome headed down stairs going down the spiral cases...and they finally lead to the 4th floor. Inuyasha and the gang were pressed up against the wall leaning coolly against it. Kagome could feel their eyes upon Sesshomaru's and Kagome's entwined fingers...Kagome blushed a little bit. "Hey guys is everything alright?" Kagome said in a high hopeful tone. "NO, Kagome everything is not alright, Naraku is close, closer than we expected we just fought off one of his puppets, and before then we came upon a odd village that was slaughtered, more than that every single person was dead...the women the children the men everyone, so we need you right now more than ever" Sango said. "To be honest with you guys I had a feeling that you were coming and I had a feeling that there was something wrong I'll come with you guys of course to defeat Naraku but Sesshomaru is coming with us I need him more than ever and he too would be good to fight Naraku rather we want to admit we need all the help we can get and I truly believe that Sesshomaru would be a great help" Kagome said calmly.Sango and Miroku had no problem with Sesshomaru attending the gang...but Inuyasha on the other hand grew from calm to fury in just seconds. "SESSHOMARU IS NOT COMEING WITH US? I WONT ALLOW IT KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru was growling."Inuyasha if you do not let Sesshomaru come then I'm not going either" Kagome yelled back. "Fine! We need to defeat Naraku is the most important thing but I hate this I hate Sesshomaru and Kagome...I HATE YOU!"Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome and Kagome was almost in tears. She did once truly love him until he kept seeing Kiyko and hurting her over and over again but that didn't mean that she didn't care for him deeply. Kagome was just about to say something when Sesshomaru put his finger tips on her mouth. "Let him cool down first" Sesshomaru said kindly.Kagome nodded her head in understandment. "And Sesshomaru DID NOT GET CLOSE TO ME OR INTERFERE MY BATTLE WITH NARAKU!"Inuyasha yelled.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and his voice grew cold" Like I want to be next to a filthy half-breed like yourself please do not make me choke on my laughter" Sesshomaru laughed.Kagome elbowed Sesshomaru in the stomach and he got the message and shut his mouth.Kagome told Shippo that he had to stay in Sesshomaru's until they got back for his safety and Sesshomaru told Rin the same if they were going to be going up against Naraku it weren't wise to endanger them. So the gang was now in the forest Inuyasha was up head and distanced by the group.' How could she bring my cold bastard of a brother huh? Someone who hates me with passion? Who constantly reminds me of what I 'am...is Kagome purposely trying to hurt me? Sesshomaru is just going to get in my way keh what makes her think that we need him, we have done fine without him...them...holding hands...this is such bullshit! How could she do this to me? I wonder if Kikyo...is near by...'Inuyasha thought. Sango kept giving Kagome questionable looks of why Sesshomaru was here...and Miroku was focused on Sango's bottom and Sango was focused on hitting him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru suddenly picked up a scent." Blood old Blood come on!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The gang ran with Kagome on Sesshomaru's back...'She is supposed to be on my back!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he ran next to them Miroku and Sango were flying above on Kirara.They came upon another blooded scene a smaller village this time all dead and slaughtered but it was faint and they were decaying this was about a week old battle."WHAT? WHERE IS NARAKU? WHY IS HIS SCENT SO FAINT?"Inuyasha screamed. They went in the right direction and how is it that the other village they came from smelled of new blood and the village up head was faint? Little did they know that they were all dead wrong about Naraku being far away he was alot closer than they thought...?

**A/N:So what does everyone think? Um...Reviews would be nice if I misspelled you know I'm sorry...anyway thanks alot I'm working real hard on this...well this chapter...anyway please Review I'll update soon...two chaps in one night thanks!**


	7. True Form

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the storyline, plot, ideas, are all based on my imagination, also the original characters are mine, please keep in mind that I write for a pleasure, and I also want you as readers to enjoy it, Thanks.**

**Chapter 7: True form**

"We have to find Naraku he is a trickery bastard we need to look around before coming up with the conclusion that he is gone"

Sesshomaru announced. "Keh you idiot Naraku obviously isn't here this battle is old use your nose and for that matter your intelligence" Inuyasha smirked." Don't be so foolish! We need to make sure that he truly isn't here Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru spat. Kagome's hand was on her forehead she had migraine they had been arguing only for ten minutes and she already had headache.

"FOR GODSAKES PLEASE PLEASE! just be quiet. We will check the area for Naraku if he isn't here we move on" Kagome had a determined look in her face she grabbed her bow and arrow and wandered around the battle scene as her comrades gazed upon her. She paid no attention to all the eyes that were on her every move she didn't care finding Naraku was the only thing that was on her mind.' I wish they would stop looking at me like I'm an idiot!' Kagome thought. She continued to check the obvious places for Naraku she started to head towards the forest where the gloomiest aura was there but it was only a hint and she was lucky that she captured it...'wait a minute if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anyone else for that matter did not see it...then why did I see it?' even more curious Kagome went further towards the smell and dark aura. The gang followed Kagome curiously but Kagome was a bit head.A blinding light flashed making the gang drop to the ground and cover there eyes a little though they kept watching the light."KAGOME! KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"Sesshomaru yelled. Then an instant here was Kagome in the air the light a little less blinding her hair swayed above her her eyes were shut her school uniform turned into something new her demon slayer outfit but a new edition had been made spikes coming out the sleeves the boots came to her knees now showing two curvy red stripes going on each leg. Her eyes became purple. Two stripes across each cheek and her remained Raven but with dark purple streaks, she was in a dog form but she still looked like Kagome just with fangs claws ect, if she wanted to she could turn into a dog form similar to Sesshomaru's but more femine and not as big. Then she was laid on the ground and the light vanished. "She changed into a youkai form?" Miroku announced not believing the words that had came only to fast out of his mouth."SESSHOMARU DID YOU MATE WITH KAGOME?"Inuyasha screamed." Honestly no, I did not mate with Kagome-chan though I wanted to"Sesshomaru smirked to see Inuyasha's reaction." You will not touch her in any such way Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha yelled." Can we please FOCUS Kagome is laying on the ground unconcious!"Sango yelled. The quickly ran to Kagome's side checking if she was breathing and looking at her body. She awoke quickly and smiled at the gang."Whats wrong?"Kagome asked politely." What is everyone gawking at?"Kagome was mad they were STILL staring at her." Would you guys just suck it up and whatever is bothering you about me just forget come ON we need to focus on Naraku here" She said calmly. They still were staring at her not takeing there eyes off of her." WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT DAMNITT?"Kagome yelled."Kaaaggoome do you have one of those smile mirrors with you from your time?"Sango asked."Yeah why?" "Just look at yourself in the mirror" "what?" "JUST DO IT!"Sango screamed. Kagome did as she was asked and pulled out the mirror from her yellow backpack. She slowly opened and it a lightly gasped as she looked at her changed image. She was totally different. She new the species well...Youkai...'Why did I change into a different form? Why am I this way?' Kagome had a bewildered look on her face and she slowly put the mirror away into her yellow backpack. Then came a voice that was cackling...no other than Naraku."Oh dearest Kagome I like the new look don't you?" he laughed even harder at the glare upon her face started to crease towards Naraku." WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU PRICK?"Kagome yelled."Oh Kagome but didn't you know that this is your true form?"Naraku laughed a little harder. Kagome dodged towards Naraku but Naraku only grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close he whispered in her ear "You have much to learn my beautiful Youkai" and with this Naraku left but Kagome was still in the youkai form." Well that was a lot of fun" She said to Sesshomaru who was next to her right by her side."Kagome...I tried I tried to make Naraku let go of you but I was helpless I'm so sorry" He looked at Kagome."Wouldn't be the first time you were helpless brother" Inuyasha smirked. "SHUT UP YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"Sesshomaru yelled." Look this isn't what everyone needs right now so I would appreciate it if you would stop arguing and stop being childish" Sango spoke calmly." WHO IS BEING CHILDISH?"Inuyasha yelled.Sango rolled her eyes." We camp here tonight it's late and we are all tired especially you Kagome"Sesshomaru said."Keh yeah that's because Kagome is a weak unlike my Kikyo" Kagome looked down at the ground and said nothing but her body language spoke anger. Her fangs...were showing and she was mad but she continued to look down at the ground. "Let him go let him rant on like the worthless idiot he is he may betray me as many times as he likes I 'am done with you Inuyasha" Kagome looked deeply into his eyes and she was crying." These are not tears of weakness Inuyasha these are tears of anger leave it to you to think that I 'am weak" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and began to kiss him passionately Sesshomaru didn't protest and kissed her back. Inuyasha stomped over to them and broke them apart and stood in front of Sesshomaru."Betrayal Kagome are you not realizing who you are kissing? MY BROTHER?"Inuyasha yelled." BETRAYAL INUYASHA?FIRST OFF WE WERE NEVER A COUPLE? AND DO YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS? BECAUSE OF KIKYO? YOU'RE NIGHTS RUNNING OFF WITH HER AND BEING WITH HER SNEAKING OFF WITH HER INSTEAD OF BEING WITH ME INUYASHA AND YOUR GOING TO TALK TO ME ABOUT BETRAYAL YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR CONCIOUS ABOUT THAT INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed back. She was still in her Youkai form and she was growling.

'She is cute when she growls'Sesshomaru chuckled.Kagome was setting up camp along with the others Inuyasha had a hurt look on his face and Miroku was arguing with Sango about something.Yup this is how it was...would it be this way? Always?

"Are you worried about Kagome and Sesshomaru?"Rin asked Shippo as they were playing in the play room.

"Yes Rin I 'am very worried about Kagome..."Shippo looked at her. Rin was a pretty nice girl.

"I miss her too..."Shippo trailed off.

"Do you wanna do something about it?"Rin perked up.

"And how are we gonna do that Rin?"Shippo asked.

"I don't know find them and sneak out of the castle"Rin laughed.

"No Kagome would be mad we shouldn't do that" Shippo said.

"We have to do something Shippo"Rin announced.

"I know what we can do to check up on them"Shippo said excitedly.

Shippo used one of his fox demon spells and there was the group that appeared in an image of a bubble in the air and they were camping out and they looked alright...healthy that is but Kagome and Inuyasha were mad and Sango and Mirkou were mad.Sesshomaru was right next to Kagome's side. Everything looked alright...wait a minute why did Kagome look like a youkai? "Rin do you notice that Kagome looks like a Youkai?" "Yes Kagome looks different" "I wonder why..."

"So Kagome didn't know that she was a Youkai and not a wolf demon yet I'm glad I was the one to break the news"Naraku laughed."Damn them they killed all my reincarnations...well not all of them...but many that are important, Inuyasha will die along with the others..."Naraku announced to no one."Now to go on with the other plans"Naraku said...

**A/N:Um please review thanks so much!**


	8. A known Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but the storyline, plot, ideas, are all based on my imagination, also the original characters are mine, please keep in mind that I write for a pleasure, and I also want you as readers to enjoy it, Thanks.**

**Chapter 8: A known battle**

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night she was still in the Youkai form and she had a nightmare...a really bad dream.

Dream

Kagome was in her Youkai form. She was fighting none other than Naraku. "You honestly think that Sesshomaru left you for no reason?"Naraku laughed harder."Pathectic Kagome I and I thought you new your lovers heart and soul" he mimicked." You honestly thought that you were a wolf demon? I guess your true form was hidden I killed those villagers for the power they each possessed these are no regular villagers they each have a power of a certain element or some power of dark magic many villagers around the western lands grew up and were blessed with these powers but if they were ever to be murdered by an evil there powers would go to the evil because they did not protect themselves the power would go to the evil instead of their souls just like the shikon jewel can be used for the good of life or the bad in life...Sesshomaru is now dead Kagome how do you feel?" Naraku laughed with this Kagome grew angry and killed Naraku.

End of dream

Sesshomaru was watching her intently ever since she breathing increased he too had the same dream and now they new Naraku deceived them in another lifetime as did he with Inuyasha and Kikyo and it all made sense of what his plans were and what he was up too...Sesshomaru told Kagome to go back to sleep so they did.Inuyasha was gone and off with Kiyko in the moonlight.

The gang was still asleep.Naraku was lurking...and for now everything was peaceful.

The next day

The gang awoke about an hour ago they were are lurking around the stones of the campfire all silently eating. Inuyasha was still gone Kagome didn't care anymore she had Sesshomaru now. Everyone ate in silence at kept eating. There was a brush in the tree and out hopped Inuyasha.No one looked up no one cared. Inuyasha half expected Kagome and Sango to bitch him out they said nothing and continued to chow down." I'm back"Inuyasha declared. No one cared so no one said anything."Aw come on you can't give me the silent treatment you guys"Inuyasha whined." We are not we are eating peacefully come Inuyasha and eat if you are not hungry silence yourself we are focusing on the mission we have no room for you craving attention"Kagome said calmly."Keh the only one craving attention is you Kagome, you wanting everyone to feel sorry for you, your pathetic you know that, Kikyo is ten times the women you will ever become"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome gave a sad look to Inuyasha.Inuyasha suddenly realized what he said and he felt bad but before he could even apologize Sesshomaru slammed him up against a beach tree, with Sesshomaru's strong hands around Inuyasha's neck."Stop treating Kagome like this Inuyasha you weren't ever like this ever since Kagome came into your life you were warmer a lot nicer, but yet now you hurt her over and over again like it's some game, like you want to see her hurt, well the more you pain her the more pain your going to be in little brother I have tried to sit back and try to let you come out of this but I will not stand by it anymore Inuyasha you talk about betrayal you are the one who is the betraying person not Kagome enough is enough little brother"Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's neck and walked over to Kagome, Kagome was staring at them wide eyed, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a embrace." I love you Kagome" he whispered into her ear." I love you too Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered back.Kagome was now in her human form but she soon discovered that she could turn into her Youkai form anytime she wanted to, she still couldn't figure out why she was a Youkai but right now that's not what mattered what mattered was to find Narku and kill him regaining the remaining shards of the shikon jewel.She was still a miko. "We need to get going if we truly want to find Naraku as quickly as possible"Sango announced."Yeah your right pack up everything and let's head of immediately I have feeling Naraku isn't too far away from here"Kagome said softly. So they did as what they were told. They headed off and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used their noses after about an hour they picked up the scent of Narku and they all ran towards the evil smell.

Finally they came upon Naraku's castle and Naraku knowing to destroy the all the evil the castle had to be destroyed as well.

"Well Well my god the clever gang found my castle and found me clever I have to say"Naraku smirked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all tried to fight Naraku with Tensaiga and the Tetsaiga but it was useless nothing was weakening Naraku not even in the tiny bit. Kagome stepped forward and turned into her Youkai form the bright light shone for a moment and there was Kagome as a female dog not quite as big as Sesshomaru but pretty big she was snarling now and she was mad

"Naraku you will perish for all the things you have done to me my friends and everyone else you have tortured with your evil doings and you will perish by me"Kagome yelled."Ha ha oh princess your awful confident? Care to back it up? And move that beautiful figure of yours, or should I say dog figure now ha ha?"Naraku laughed."Hentai"Kagome exclaimed." Ouch that hurt Kagome got anymore?"Naraku smirked.Kagome was getting angry and you could see the dark red aura that was coming about her...her miko powers were mixing with the Youkai...the mystery of what Kagome could do of powers was unknown. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha insisted that they take care of this but with an immense force pushed them out of her away and dodged towards Naraku Naraku was caught of guard and mixtures of tri light came out of her body she screamed Naraku used one of his many powers against her making her slide against the ground but she did not fall she grunted and stood up fully."Oh Kagome you have grown so much mhmm Kagome"Naraku smiled. He quickly climbed to his knees and started towards Kagome again."Ugghhhh!" and with this Hit Naraku.The rest of the gang tried to hit Naraku as well but it seemed as though he had a barrier up against anyone that tried to get close besides Kagome.Why? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept trying and trying but it was useless.Sango used her weaponry but it didn't work either.Miroku sat there and tried to figure out a plan.Kagome and Naraku were now slashing one another." I'm getting fed up with this Kagome!"Naraku threw Kagome on the ground and she screamed in angony."KAGOME?"Sesshomaru yelled. A deeper light grew and knocked Naraku to the ground and she drew her claws to Naraku's throat." You are defeated Naraku and this wouldn't be the first time I have defeated you"Kagome exclaimed. "You think you have defeated me, for now you have Kagome" and with this a deep whirlwind swirled around the gang and Naraku was found gone.Kagome turned back into her miko form. "Damnitt he got away and I almost had him"Kagome mumbled as she sat on the ground though she did rather well in battle she was wounded.Sesshomaru quickly ran to Kagome."You are hurt" "No shit genius" "You will not speak to Sesshomaru in no such way!" he belowed."Shut UP there you go again talking in third person like some idiot!" she yelled.Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hair and made her wince in pain." What was that?" "You claim you love me but yet you do this?"Kagome yelled." I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me Kagome..."Sesshomaru said calmly." It's alright just try to control it Sesshomaru"Kagome smiled and tenderly kissed him slowly.'oh yeah and if I did that she would of been down my throat they make me sick...especially Kagome...look at them...together...oh Kagome...' Inuyasha thought and then looked away from the scene. This was just another day...they began to camp out there was another day to come.

**A/N:So what do you think? More fluff coming up in the next chapter? Excuse my grammar and misspellings...please Review!**


	9. Calming Down

**Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha...still...**

**Chapter 9: Calming down**

"Inuyasha I 'am not toying with you I'm going back to the Western Lands with Sesshomaru I have too with or with out your permission dogboy!"Kagome exclaimed."HEY!"Sesshomaru yelled."Yeah you too"Kagome mumbled.'oh Kami when did my life get so...I don't know'she thought." We will return in a day after all Shippo and Rin are in need of seeing us I know it I feel it"'what did I just say? feel...it...I do...whoa' Kagome was now in her Youkai form." One question before you live Kagome"Inuyasha smirked." So if you didn't mate with Sesshomaru then why can you turn into a youkai form?"Inuyasha's smirk grew wider.Kagome looked puzzled but considered the question quickly." I honestly do not know we have been getting this strange dreams between me and Sesshomaru things that we need to figure out before we can explain anything I 'am in wonder myself"Kagome said smoothly."Keh alright"Inuyasha rolled his eyes.Kagome and Sesshomaru ignored his fowl attitude.

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku a hug and to look for anything and if they truly needed her then they new where she would be but everyone needed a break from all of the tension especially Kagome and the battle with Naraku had inflicted some wounds, but she healed quickly the problem was she had a migraine from the noise Naraku made...weird.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had long left the gang now and they came upon Sesshomaru's cloud. They came to the gates of Sesshomaru's castle and Jaken the annoying toad was there to greet them."Oi! Lord Sesshomaru how nice of you to come back home! we missed you so! And what is that ninge..."not able to finish his sentence he noticed that Kagome was in a Youkai form jaken continued to stare at Kagome."Let us in you pombis!"Sesshomaru spoke coldly."Oh yes yes my lord I deeply apologize" he then bowed and moved out of there way." Status on Rin and the young fox demon Shippo"Sesshomaru demanded."Oh yes yes lord they are doing well as of now they are in the play room I believe"Jaken announced.' SO ANNOYING!'Sesshomaru thought as he massaged his temples with his strong hands." I'm going to go bathe Sesshomaru"Kagome declared." Care for me to join you?"Sesshomaru smirked nodding for Jaken to scram he quickly left."Sesshomaru you pervert" Kagome said blushing wildly."Mmmm Kagome"as Sesshomaru began to kiss her with a deep kiss.Kagome moaned softly. She moved closer to his body and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.She put one hand in his long silvered hair and began to put her hands through it as Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. Since Kagome was in her Youkai form she could smell Sesshomaru's arousal as vice versa with Sesshomaru.They began to get really into the kiss as Sesshomaru felt ever part of her body making her moan softly.Sesshomaru's groin was struggling to be put with release he wanted her to be his right now he wanted to take her he wanted to make his mate...but it was unfair to do now they had to stop...'Oh kami but she smells and taste so good! I want her soooo bad!' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to kiss his Kagome.

"Sesshomaru"She gasped." Yes?" "Take me" Kagome moaned."I can't" "Why?" "It doesn't feel like the right time Kagome"Sesshomaru said sadly looking at his tightened member." Your right it doesn't" Kagome said. "Baby go take a shower while I have the chef prepare some food alright?" Kagome nodded and with this she went up the stairs quickly. After an hours time Sesshomaru's arousal was gone and now he was getting impatient with Kagome's girlish habits.' I get a few decent moments alone with her and she has take eternity to get clean?'Sesshomaru said.' I'm about to go up there and get her!'Sesshomaru shook his head knowing that idea was already turning him on and that was a bad idea. Then he walked up the stairs and there was Kagome never did she look so beatiful.She wore a gown of a princess it was black and red tube top dress with thick strings that tide on her upper arms." You look GORGEOUS!whats this occassion?"Sesshomaru questioned." I honestly don't know I just wanted to look nice for you and seeing as how long it has been to wear my favorite dress" "Oh" they ate there dinner in silence finally Rin and Shippo came out they were acting very odd and they were giggling quite a lot.

"What's so funny Shippo?"Kagome asked."Oh nothinglaughnothinglaughis funny" "There is something funny you do not just laugh for no reason"Kagome exclaimed."KAGOME YOU ARE IN A DRESS!"Shippo burst out into laughter.

Kagome blushed.Sesshomaru growled.Rin smiled."Kagome you look beautiful"Rin said sweetly." Thank you Rin"she said nicely.

Shippo stopped laughing as soon as Sesshomaru growled.Shippo looked at his mother and agreed by shaking his head yes.

They all ate in dinner and talked about pointless things once in awhile Sesshomaru and Kagome would sneak a look.

Mean while with the gang

It was evening time and the gang too was eating there dinner at the campfire.Inuyasha was silent.Sango had bitched him out for seeing Kikyo."Sango it is none of your business what I do with Kikyo none of the rest of your business's either"Inuyasha mumbled. In truth Sango was scary when she was mad."That may not be my business but it is my business when continually hurt my friend over and over again Inuyasha everyone is sick of it including me"Sango said."Yeah well you should have told Kagome that before she started running off with Sesshomaru"Inuyasha spat."Oh do not even try that bull shit because you were doing this long before Sesshomaru and Kagome developed feelings for each other, in truth I love them together Sesshomaru is sweeter and they are cute couple, as for you you are pathetic for using that as a excuse"Sango spat back she was angry and tired of Inuyasha's fake excuses and tired of him hurting her best friend Kagome."Keh whatever Sango get over it"Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku new that his friend Inuyasha was in wrong of hurting Kagome but no one seemed to get through to him.

"I say we finish up eating and sleep we need all the rest we can get I have feeling things are going to get nasty with Naraku"Miroku said wisely." Your right we should get some rest"Sango agreed." I'm glad you agree my lovely" and with this Miroku began to touch her ass."YOU HENTAI DO NOT TOUCH ME!"Sango screamed and slapped Miroku with the back of her hand.Miroku's hand was now rubbing the side of his face gently and Sango was blushing fiercely.Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he began to close him.' she loves me'Miroku thought as he drifted off to sleep.Sango was worried about Kagome.

With Naraku

"Ahh isn't this sweet?"Naraku spat.He was watching everyone the gang Kagome and Sesshomaru everyone including Kikyo.

"Kikyo my lovely how would you feel if I took you as my own...yes lovely Kikyo"Naraku mumbled." My plans are going accordingly since everyone is slowing down I'm going to resort my demons make the strong stronger and take out the weak"Naraku the hanyou exclaimed. His plans were going well and everyone was right where he wanted them.

Naraku began to go into his chamber and began to sort through the demons that made up who he was.

Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome

Shippo and Rin were finally asleep. It was getting late and Kagome had a migraine still.She begged Sesshomaru to come to bed he could not decline...those eyes...he could never turn down her beautiful eyes. They trailed up the ivory stoned steps once more into the bedroom.Kagome slipped into her black night gown and put her hair up she was tired none the more or less.Sesshomaru removed his shirt.'oh kami he looks so good without his shirt of he is so amazingly perfect' as Kagome's eyes rolled over Sesshomaru's muscular body.Sesshomaru smirked once she realized that he new she was checking him out.Kagome once more blushed.Sesshomaru hopped into the silken bed and nodded for Kagome to join him. Neither were aroused and spent the night caressing each others body and planted sweet kisses.Sesshomaru snuggled into her." I love you my beloved Kagome do not forget what we have again" He said sweetly." I could never my dearest Sesshomaru"and they cuddled drifting into their lovers arms. Both sleeping in a dreamless sleep and awaiting the next day...never had they been so happy.

**A/N:Well what do you think?I told you there would be a little fluff but in the next chapter things are going to get serious! Thanks alot! Please Rate and Review I would more so appreciate it also the next chapter(S) will be up in a couple of days...I'm really getting caught up with school I could write more but I have a feeling I would be rushing it and thats something I do not want to do...because with some of these chapters I did and had to go back to correct some errors and STILL not all of them were corrected for example Sesshomaru that is the correct way of spelling it and It would read Seshomaru...uhhh grr.I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar thats why I'm going to take my time with the next chapters and make them LONG. Thank you they will be up soon please once more Review.**


	10. Naraku's unfolding plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the plot and story line are in fact mine. I really do appreciate all the reviews I'm getting thanks so much! Keep them coming - The only OOC (Out of character) in this story is basically Sesshomaru but in my story the cold hearted Sesshomaru wasn't his true self so. Oh yeah almost forgot since Sesshomaru and Kagome are together Kouga truly realizes that Ayame is his true love but will Ayame want him after all the heart break? But that will come a little later. I give you chapter 10 of dreams of Integrity.**

**Recap from last chapter:**

"Ahh isn't this sweet?"Narku spat.

He was watching everyone the gang Kagome and Sesshomaru everyone including Kikyo.

"Kikyo my lovely how would you feel if I took you as my own...yes lovely Kikyo"Narku mumbled.

"My plans are going accordingly since everyone is slowing down I'm going to resort my demons make the strong stronger and take out the weak"Narku the hanyou exclaimed. His plans were going well and everyone was right where he wanted them.

Naraku began to go into his chamber and began to sort through the demons that made up who he was.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome**

It was getting late and Kagome being wounded was tired. She begged Sesshomaru to come to bed he could not decline...those eyes...he could never turn down her beautiful eyes. They trailed up the ivory stoned steps once more into the bedroom.Kagome slipped into her black night gown and put her hair up she was tired none the more or less.Sesshomaru removed his shirt.'_oh kami he looks so good without his shirt of he is so amazingly perfect_' as Kagome's eyes rolled over Sesshomaru's muscular body.Sesshomaru smirked once she realized that he new she was checking him out.Kagome once more blushed.Sesshomaru hopped into the silken bed and nodded for Kagome to join him. Neither were aroused and spent the night caressing each others body and planted sweet kisses.Sesshomaru snuggled into her." I love you my beloved Kagome do not forget what we have again" He said sweetly." I could never my dearest Sesshomaru"and they cuddled drifting into their lovers arms. Both sleeping in a dreamless sleep and awaiting the next day...never had they been so happy.

**Now: Chapter 10: The unfolding plans of Naraku**

Kagome awoke in Sesshomaru's arms. His eyes were shut tightly and he was smiling peacefully.Kagome smiled at this and planted a simple peck on his lips. In truth Sesshomaru was awake the whole time but he carried on fake sleeping. Kagome new that the adventures of Naraku had only begun and they needed a plan to defeat him, but not only this she felt empty inside because she was learning about her past with Sesshomaru in little portions. She new Naraku was the cause of it but like the dream where she killed Naraku in her anger would that happen once more? Would she be the key to kill Naraku? Or is there more with this fate? Will she lose Sesshomaru again? She had to act quickly and figure things out because if she didn't there could be a chance of losing her beloved once more, and that is something that she couldn't bear it would kill her all over.

She shook her head and yawned.Sesshomaru had been watching her with thoughtful golden speckled eyes."Sess how long have been awake?"Kagome smiled.Sesshomaru returned into a childish grin." Ever since you gave me that planted kiss" He grinned wider." Why you little..."Kagome shoved him playfully causing him to fall down off the bed. Never had Kagome seen something so funny she burst into laughter holding her stomach and her face turning red. As she was pointing trying to get some words out."Youlaughfelllaughofflaughyoulaughlook so serious!laughs harder"Kagome was now rolling across the bed looking at the stunned Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru was now grabbing on to his hurt butt which made Kagome even laugh harder.Sesshomaru was blushing." YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT SESSHOMARU IN SUCH A WAY!" he yelled. She laughed harder at his seriousness. He quickly went over to her on the bed and began to shake her intently." Stop laughing!" he demanded.Kagome now grew serious and her stomach ached."Sesshomaru you need to learn to lighten up you need to laugh a little you need more laughter in your life, it's a great thing"Kagome said calmly." I saw nothing funny of the incident that just happened" He said more serious."Oi! Take off the emotionless mask Sesshomaru I see right through you, you know if you keep putting this barrier up of every time you get happy your just going to push me away and ruin our love"Kagome said sadly. She looked to the wooden floor.'_ Is this my destiny? To never have happiness with the one I love? Not even in the second life time?_'Kagome thought and continued to look at the ground.Sesshomaru put his finger underneath her chin and slowly picked her gentle face up and made sure that her eyes were looking into her's."Kagome I wont ever let that happen I love you"Sesshomaru smiled at her warmly and she returned it he embraced her into a hug and they held each other for the moment.

**With Naraku**

He laughed his shivering laugh as the glow of Kagome and Sesshomaru faded away, through Kanna's mirror Naraku's first reincarnation but the second to be seen." Very good Kanna you do me well, unlike your sister Kagura"Naraku spat. Already Kagura had tried to betray him more than once."I'am unlike my sister Naraku I 'am willing to obey your wishes, whose soul do you wish me to steal?" She questioned."Sango and her little pet Kirara" he snickered.'_ When Kagome feels Sango is endanger she will show up at the battle field and then I will be able to kidnap her making her unstoppable to my plans that girl is the key to destroying me from her pureness I will not allow her to destroy me! Also I will make Kikyo fall in love with me instead of Inuyasha causing his heart to break even more of the betrayal once that happens he will be weakened with Sango gone from Kanna Mirkou will be heart broken, no one can defeat me I 'am Naraku! As for Sesshomaru I will just have Kanna take his soul, though Sesshomaru is very strong and as for the spirit who keeps talking to Sesshomaru and Kagome he will be taken care from Kanna too, very soon will I become the greatest demon'_Narku thought."Ahh yes Kanna be on your way faithful one, I will show up once you are finished with Sango"He nodded for her to be on her way." Of course Naraku" and the pale moonlight girl that almost resembled a beautiful ghostly child was on her way.

**With the Gang**

"Kagome has been gone long enough with Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha said in his human form where he was more emotional.

"They have been gone for ONE day Inuyasha! You still haven't recovered from your wounds because of your human form, and we are still tired and quite injured as well give it one more day!"Sango exclaimed with impatience."Yeah one more day leads us off the path of Naraku one day we fall further into Naraku's trap! WE DO NOT HAVE ONE MORE DAY SANGO?"Inuyasha yelled."Oh, okay Inuyasha I think I got it now"Sango said calmly." Finally you dumb girl" As Inuyasha started to rise."INUYASHA ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A BAKA?YOU ARE STILL IN YOUR HUMAN FORM? THAT MEANS OH SO YOU WANT TO FIGHT INTO YOUR HUMAN FORM? WHERE YOU CAN EASILY DIE FROM NARKU? YOU BAAAAAAAAAAKA!"She yelled in frustration." I never thought of that"Inuyasha said puzzled.

"I DONT CARE WE STILL NEED KAGOME HERE!"Inuyasha yelled back." Why Inuyasha do you miss her? Are you jealous that she has now feelings for S-E-S-S-H-O-M-A-R-U and not I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A?"She taunted in a playful voice.

"NO SANGO THATS NOT IT! Inuyasha hid his face and looked to the ground.'_ I know that I love Kikyo now and she loves me...but I just cannot let go of Kagome...why?_'Inuyasha thought sadly." There there my lovely Sango all will be well"Mirkou exclaimed as he began to lower his hand from her lower back to her..."YOU HENTAI STOP TOUCHING ME HERE!"Sango hit Miroku causing him to fall to the ground he slowly began to rub his face with a red hand printed on his cheek he rubbed it constantly." I know deep inside you love me Sango!"Miroku exclaimed.Sango's blush grew wider and she got up and pulled up Miroku about to punch him but he escaped out her grasp and began to hall ass with the angry Sango quickly behind him."MIROKU YOU HENTAI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK THE SHIT OUT OF IT!"Sango shouted.Inuyasha once more rolled his eyes, shook of his feelings for Kagome and headed away from the group to meet none other than Kikyo, he gave a glance to them and quickly ran through the trees to see the awaiting Kikyo.

**With Kiyko**

Kikyo awoke from a dream in the village it was strange and when she awoke a pink bubble in the area surrounded her and she was curious. The dream and images replayed over and over in her head and she couldn't grasp what had happened...it felt...real.

**Dream:**_Kikyo was friends with Kagome and Sesshomaru she was alive and Kagome was not the reincarnation of Kikyo...the question why was she in this life time? Or was she? Inuyasha and Kikyo were together and everything was going well but then Naraku showed up and took Kikyo away placed some sort of spell on Kikyo though she tried to block it with her priestess powers it didn't work and soon Kikyo's soul was split into two.Kikyo didn't forget about Inuyasha but told herself that she loved Naraku instead but she felt empty and nothing but pain but she loved Naraku..._

**End of Dream:**

Kikyo was now standing up against a tree looking paler than ever and awaiting Inuyasha.Then there was a bristle in the trees and soon enough came out the silvered hair hanyou and greeted Kikyo with a smile showing his fangs."Kikyo why do you look so troubled?"Inuyasha actually showed some emotion."Inuyasha I had a dream...that Naraku seduced me with spell and caused me to fall in love with him and not you, it seemed it was in the past, Kagome wasn't my reincarnation and I tried to stop Naraku but I couldn't he was the cause of half my soul being gone, I know this dream was real Inuyasha and for the first time of feeling while I was dreaming I could feel the pain"Kikyo for the first time since she felt betrayed had tears upon her pale face Inuyasha embraced her with a hug and held her whispering in her ear that everything would be ok."Inuyasha I think Naraku is up to the same thing, I think that I may know some of his plans we can stop him" and Inuyasha only held Kikyo closer and smiled.

**With Naraku**

"DAMN THE MIKO'S ALL TO HELL? WHY ARE THEY SO POWERFUL AND CAN PREDICT THINGS?"Naraku screamed to no one in peticular."WHAT DOES SHE KNOW THAT I DON'T?"Narku screamed." WAIT WAIT! KANNA! WHY DID THE IMAGE FADE FROM YOUR MIRROR?" he screamed."Um...listen Naraku sometimes the mirror fades away...I'm sorry" "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT KANNA!"He yelled.Kanna remained emotionless." GOO KILL SANGO AND KIRARA that will please me so"Naraku nodded.Kanna went on her journey to kill Sango the demon exterminator.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

They spent awhile holding one another.Kagome had a been feeling about the gang and urged Sesshomaru that they needed to get moving." No Kagome we practically just got here and we still haven't gotten enough time with each other because of your fucking girlish habits!"Sesshomaru yelled in an aggravated tone." II WASN'T IN THERE THAT LONG!"Kagome yelled back.

"So there for we are NOT leaving"Sesshomaru yelled." YES WE WILL BE LEAVING SOON!"Kagome yelled." NO TOMMROW!" "KAGOME!"Sesshomaru screamed. "Please Sesshomaru, we have to put our own selfishness aside I have to save my friends!"Kagome exclaimed." Look tonight we rest, first thing in the morning we will ago, and Shippo and Rin must come along because as you see there are messes around the castle and Jaken hasn't taken proper care for them I will protect them I promise"Sesshomaru smiled.Kagome agreed that it was for the best and that everything would be alright.Sesshomaru and Kagome went to bed they went to bed early because they had a journey that laid ahead of them.

**With Kanna**

She was determined to get to Sango and to kill her so she could make Naraku proud it would take about a day and a half to get there because in the mean time she also had to find her disobeying sister Kagura.The battle should be interesting. She remained emotionless and continued to look for Kagura, she already new where Sango and her gang were it should be fun.She smiled.

**Next time:** Kanna reaches Sango and but Sesshomaru and Kagome show up! Can they defeat Kanna and her twisted mind? And Inuyasha comes along with none other than...KIKYO! But not only this Naraku comes and unveils his true plans and tries to kidnap both Kagome and Kikyo will he succeed?

The battle between the mirror child and Naraku chapter 11! Seiya next time!

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up soon! I know its been awhile since I've updated but hey I made this chapter really long just for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and once more I kindly ask for you to review again! I would love you guys for it! Chapter 11-15 will be up sooner than you think!So please tell me was it okay? Sorry about the misspellings and grammar...-thank you all.


	11. The battle with Kanna and Naraku

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Inuyasha, please Read and Review.**

**last time with Kanna**

**She was determined to get to Sango and to kill her so she could make Naraku proud it would take about a day and a half to get there because in the mean time she also had to find her disobeying sister Kagura.The battle should be interesting. She remained emotionless and continued to look for Kagura, she already new where Sango and her gang were it should be fun. She smiled.**

**Chapter 11:The battle with Kanna and Naraku**

Kagome and Sesshomaru left that morning with Shippo and Rin.Sesshomaru was a little annoyed that he still couldn't find time alone with Kagome, but he had to admit it was nice to have Rin back.Kagome and Shippo were playing around with one another Kagome kept tapping him on the head, after awhile of playing around Kagome and Shippo stopped and then Rin and Shippo began playing alittle ahead of Kagome and Sesshomaru."We have to speed up Sesshomaru I have a feeling that the gang is in great danger I have a really bad feeling and not only this if we don't hurry up something really bad is going to happen"Kagome walked at swifter pace." Calm down Kagome I'm sure everything is going to be alright"Sesshomaru catching up with her.Kagome rolled her eyes." It's no use you cannot deny my miko feelings come on Sesshomaru do not lie to yourself I'm sure you can feel it too"Kagome was annoyed.Sesshomaru sighed'_ At least I tried to keep her calm_' "Yes Kagome I know"Sesshomaru nodded in defeat. They continued to walk at the scent of the gang Kagome was now in her Youkai form, just not into the dog form. She wanted to make sure that she was aware of anything that could happen. Soon they came up to the scene where Kanna was trying to aim something at Sango they all quickly ran towards the battle scene what was going on?

"SANGO! WHATS GOING ON?"Kagome screamed about 10 feet away.Sesshomaru quickly surveyed the area.

"KANNA IS TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL FROM THE MIRRIOR TO KILL ME KAGOME DO SOMETHING!"Sango screamed.Kagome quickly ran towards the girl but soon a blinding light flashed and Kagome fell unto the ground." I have to stop her!"Kagome yelled. She ran once more towards Kanna but the same thing happened and once more Kagome was on the ground." he he naughty Kagome you can't get through"Kanna giggled.Kagome was getting agrivated.Maybe Sesshomaru could get through?"SESSHOMARU TRY TO GET THROUGH"Sesshomaru nodded and he charged towards the little girl.Kanna was unprepared and soon the mirror was knocked out of her hand. Soon another blinding light came from Kanna's body and soon the mirror was back in her ghostly hands. Soon her sister Kagura came from behind.

"How about two at time?"Kagura laughed."Miroku what are we going to do?"Kagome asked Miroku if he could think of anything. Soon Inuyasha and Kikyo came from the field."Aw the show has now begun with everyone here"Kagura mocked.

Kagome turned and her eyes widened.'_ So he really is with Kikyo_'Kagome thought she shook her head and looked at the battle.Sesshomaru was still charging at Kanna each time knocking out the mirror and then it returning to her ghostly hands.

"WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled when unleashed his sword.Nothing happened."Danmitt!"Inuyasha yelled.Kiyko tried to aim her priestess powers at Kagura but it just faded away.Miroku tried to aim his wind tunnel but it also faded away, and Sango was laying on the ground helpless with a barrier around her body that seemed that no one could get to for now everyone seemed to be helpless.Kagome shook her head and new something was to be done she was still in her Youkai form and she could still feel her miko powers combined who new if she tried she could make something happen. She ran towards Kagura and Kanna."DIEEE!"She yelled and soon a tri light came from Kagome's body once more. All was faded.Kanna's mirror was cracked.Kagura looked out of breath."Ha ha ha very good my lovely Youkai Kagome"Naraku snickered."NARAKU!"Kagome yelled." Glad to know that you say my name with such a lovely tone" he said with such grimy sarcastic tone." You will perish Naraku"Sesshomaru yelled. He dodged towards Naraku and used his poisoned claws across Naraku's chest.Naraku didn't move and just looked down soon he healed." You have to find something more intelligent than that Lord Sesshomaru"he laughed.Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other soon there was a pink air that surrounded everyone and soon Kikyo and Kagome were lifted in the air both there eyes closed."KAGOME!"Sesshomaru yelled."KIKYO NOO!"Inuyasha was furious."WIND SCAR!"he yelled and aimed it at Naraku.Naraku simply dodged the attack.

"Come my lovely Miko's we have business to do at my castle"Naraku exclaimed." HE IS GOING TO TAKE THE GIRLS WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"Miroku yelled.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in horror.Kagome and Kikyo smiled.'what_ is that strange pink glow around them? It seems vaguely familar? Whatever it doesn't matter they are coming with me_'Naraku thought. Soon there was a pink light that came from Kagome and Kikyo's body aiming it at Naraku.

They hit directly at Naraku and he tumbled to the ground."Amazing"Inuyasha mumbled.Sango's barrier faded and Miroku quickly went to her side she was injured.Kagome and Kikyo landed gracefully on the ground from the sky." This isn't over you stupid Miko's"Naraku said."I have greater plans for all you would you like a sneak peek?"Naraku started to laugh hard.

"Lovely Kagome and Kikyo you will come with me eventually Kagome I'll wipe your memory and send you back to the well disarming it and sealing it so no one can get through once I get all the shikon jewel shards,Kikyo will fall in love with me once again, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will die as with the rest of you and what a site it will be I have other things in store but until farewell, Kagura Kanna lets go"Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura all vanished.'_What did Naraku mean Kikyo loving Naraku again, wait a minute thats right with the dreams_'Inuyasha thought.Kikyo and Inuyasha vanished off into the woods.

Kagome went to Miroku's side with Sango.She had long been unconscious from her wounds and she looked pale.

"We have to get her to Kaede's village to heal her Miroku"Kagome stated.Sesshomaru was right behind her." Where is Shippo and Rin Sesshomaru?"Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's worried eyes." I...I don't know"Sesshomaru was now worried.

"WHERE IS SHIPPO AND RIN?"Kagome screamed." Listen we will find them soon enough please help me take Sango to Kaede's while she rests there we will look for Shippo and Rin"Miroku pleaded. So Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Miroku all helped with taking Sango to Kaede's once she had herbs on her wounds and was wrapped and was resting they began to look for Shippo and Rin.Kagome and Sesshomaru used there sense of smell and hearing for anything or any sign for Shippo and Rin."Nothing"Miroku ran up." They aren't back there in the woods"Mirkou declared." Are you postive?"Sesshomaru said with an icy voice." Yess, Sesshomaru, I'm sure of it"Miroku declared." You will address me none other than LORD Sesshomaru"he spoke more coldly." Shut UP Sesshomaru you're so annoying!"Kagome threw her hands up in the air." You will not address lord Sesshomaru in such a way!"Sesshomaru yelled." IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT SESSHOMARU? RIN AND SHIPPO ARE MISSING!"Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes quickly Sesshomaru embraced Kagome into a warm hug.Kagome was holding on to him." I bet Naraku had something to do with this you guys"Miroku said calmly."What?"Kagome turned." You herd me I think he is behind it all"Miroku said once more." I think your right"Sesshomaru looked approvingly at the monk." We have to find Naraku we have to find him now we have to find them we have to"Kagome yelled." We can't right now everyone just can't with what just happened were weak it's too dangerous wait until morning"Miroku said.Kagome nodded in defeat.Inuyasha and Kikyo were still gone and Sesshomaru and Kagome left to the western lands, while Miroku turned and promised to take care of Sango so the gang was awaiting tomorrow.

**Next time: Shippo and Rin are under Naraku's spell causing them to try to fight Sesshomaru and Kagome with the rest of the gang! Can they save Shippo and Rin from the curse! Seiya later Chapter 12:Shippo and Rin cursed?**

**A/N:Thanks! please Review! Sorry for any errors as you know! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow thanks!**


	12. Shippo and Rin cursed?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...eh but hey I got something! The plot and story line of this story mine mine mine -**

**Recap from last chapter**

**Shippo and Rin are missing! Kagome and Sesshomaru cannot find them! After the battle with Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku the gang starts to get alittle tired, and Sango is out of battle because she is still injured and knocked out unconcious what happens when Naraku curses Shippo and Rin to cause them to attack there own Gang!**

**I give you Chapter 12 of Dreams of Integrity!**

**Chapter 12: Shippo and Rin cursed?**

Kagome was tossing her in her sleep constantly images of Shippo popping in her head, and showing that he was in a great amount of pain and suffering and that he was crying out to her she awoke to screaming in agony.Quickly Sesshomaru opened his eyes."Kagome!Whats wrong?"Sesshomaru quickly looked at her for injurys and surveyed the area for danger."I'm fine" she said calmly."Bitch! Why the hell did you scare me like that?"Sesshomaru yelled."I didn't do it on purpose you asshole!"Kagome argued back."You will speak to LORD Sesshomaru in no way Kagome it's about time you have more respect for me you ungrateful wench!"Sesshomaru's temper grew."You fucking asshole you need to turn your ego down, sometimes I can tell that you and Inuyasha are related!"Kagome yelled back."You BITCH how can you say I'm ANYTHING like my filthy half breed brother I'am NOTHING! you got me? Nothing like my half brother!"Sesshomaru yelled."Sesshomaru if you keep on insisting starting little arguments about little things we are never going to be able to make this work"Kagome said in a low voice."Like I fucking care"Sesshomaru turned over in the bed.'_She compared me to that worthless half-breed! How could she?_'Sesshomaru growled.Kagome sprung the covers off of her body and sat up in the bed.She slowly got up and put on her clothes."WHAT are you doing?"Sesshomaru said in sharper tone."I'm fucking leaving"Kagome said nonchantly."NO!your not"Sesshomaru commanded."Whats the point in staying here your highness you don't want anything to do with me and you do not care so I'm leaving goodbye!"Kagome quickly went to the door and reached for the handle, before she could open the door Sesshomaru's hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him."Kagome you know I didn't mean it"Sesshomaru now looked calmer."Sesshomaru you have to learn to controll your temper, because your not going to get my respect untill you show me some, you get mad over little things and it's really starting to piss me off, if you honestly want to keep doing this I'm not going to tolerate it, and as much as I love you I will leave you again"Kagome awaited a response."Kagome I know, I'll try harder please do not leave me"Sesshomaru almost in a beeseeching voice.They hugged and Sesshomaru ran his finges through her raven hair."Why did you scream in the first place Kagome?"Sesshomaru said."I was dreaming again and I saw Shippo he was in pain and he was crying out to me"she suddenly remembered why she was leaving in the first place to find them."Kagome! I had a dream about Rin doing the same thing!"Sesshomaru said in disbelief."Sess there is only one explanation Naraku is makeing them suffer and we have to find them as soon as possible before something happens, before it's too late we both know that all the dreams that we have dreamed so far are the truth and I do not think they are lieing now because I could feel the pain I'm not wasteing another second of laying around doing nothing I'm going to find them now with or without your help"Kagome announced.'_she is so careing I'm so lucky!_' Sesshomaru thought."I'm going with you I'm not going to let you go a second without me I love you too much to endanger yourself you need a great LORD with good looks and ability to protect you"Sesshomaru smirked.Kagome rolled her eyes and with this he pulled her closer.A burst of passion from Sesshomaru's lips went on Kagome's and she moaned.He deepened the kiss and she started to kiss faster, he kept up but she kept going so fast...Sesshomaru was shirtless...'_oh kami I want him...oh...taste so good..._' Kagome thought.Kagome got closer and Sesshomaru's hands were now rubbing her entire body with shooting tingles to every area he touched she moaned louder.Sesshomaru's groin was getting painful.Kagome opened her eyes and pushed him away alittle she started to remove her shirt and Sesshomaru only watched'_so beautiful_'Sesshomaru thought.His eyes rolled over her body.She was now in just her underwear.They now had a more intense kiss than before and her legs hugged around his hips. He laid her down on the bed and was now laying on top of her.They contined to have kisses of passion and Kagome's hands were now starting to claw into his back.He could smell her arousal and it was driveing him crazy.He stopped the kiss and she gave a low whimper.He then started to put his hot breath on her neck and her eyes closed he began to suck her neck gently.He moved down to her chest and rubbed her breasts and he moved down to her inner thighs and she moaned even loader.He began to roll his tongue all over them."Please Sesshomaru please"Kagome begged."We can't now...it still doesn't feel right I'm sorry Kagome" and Sesshomaru stopped.Kagome was still trying to catch her breathe from the scene never in her life had she experienced something like that."We have to try to focus on Shippo and Rin"Sesshomar growled because his member was still hard.Kagome tried to help to get rid of it"Think of Inuyasha naked"Kagome started laughing at Sesshomaru's face."Oh Dear Kami how could you say such a thing!"Sesshomaru looked horrified and Kagome started laughing harder."NOT funny Kagome thats SICK!"Sesshomaru's head was knodding in disgust."That is just...uh..."Sesshomaru said.

**With Sango and Miroku**

Sango was still not awake and she lay there looking peacefully minor the small scrapes across her left cheek bone. Miroku sat there holding her hand and petting her head.He removed her old bandages and Sango grimaced from the pain of the herbs on the new bandages."Shh Sango, I know it hurts now but soon you will recover if only you new how much I love you" Miroku remebered how it had felt the regret and anguish of loseing Sango never had he been so scared.Kaede approached in the room."How is Sango-chan doing?"the old woman asked."She is healing faster than I expected but she still needs rest though her breathing has gotten better she still is breathing improperly"Miroku stated."How is ye doing?"She asked."I'm fine, it's Sango I'm worried about"and with this he glanced down at her peaceful face."Child she will be fine"and with this she walked out the room."Sango...I love you"Miroku continued to hold her hand and he laid down next to her.'_Sango recover quickly we have to find Shippo and we have to stop Naraku your a big help, and I love you so..._' and with this Miroku drifted off into a sleep.**Dream:**_He saw shippo and Rin they were chained to a wall and some purple glow hung around them they looked like they were in a great deal of pain and looked as if they were receiving some kind of power the images started to fade away and turned into a dreamless sleep from that point on._**End of Dream.**

**Shippo and Rin**

"I wont do it!"Shippo cried out."Yes you will young fox demon soon enough some power that I have will invest into your bodies and it will cause to destroy your beloved Kagome and your friends"Naraku cackled."There there young fox demon there is no need for tears and fright soon you will be made into a powerful warrior and soon enough you will kill all your friends"Naraku walked out of the chamber."Shhhshippo I'm scared whats going to happen to us?"Rin stuttered."We have to fight it Rin we have to fight the evil power that is trying to enter our bodies we cannot give into Naraku and destroy the people that we love we have to fight it Rin"Shippo sounded mature and Rin nodded.Soon there eyes were glowing red and they were struggling not give in.They were grunting and trying and trying."I WONT GIVE IN I won't!"Shippo yelled with tears in his eyes.Soon the curse took over there bodies and there eyes glowed of a dark crimson red.Naraku opened the door to the chamber."You will kill Kagome,Sesshomaru,and anyone else who gets in your way you two understand your orders?"Naraku said in a demanding tone."Yes Naraku we shall kill them master"they said at the same time."Master I like the sound of that, come we must go so you can kill those worthless beings"and with this he unchained them and walked out of the chamber and soon a whirl went about them."Must kill them must kill them"Shippo and Rin kept saying over and over again."I wonder what power you possess I gave you some of my power but I'm not sure what powers you have, finally the curse blocked your concious mind"Naraku stated."You will await here for them to come to you"and with this Naraku vanished.Shippo and Rin were ready to kill those that they loved, they were trapped, and in the back of there heads they desperately tried to escape.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Inuyasha Kagome isn't my reincarnation, Shippo and Rin are under a curse from Naraku I sense it and I have dreamed it"Kikyo said in a monotone voice."I dreamed it too we have to stop them Kikyo we can't let them kill they are too young for that"Inuyasha said calmly."I know Inuyasha but we must wait awhile"Kikyo said."Why?"Inuyasha asked."Because something is telling me to wait Inuyasha I do not know what it is but something is telling me that this only half of what Naraku plans, I don't understand if he wants Shippo and Rin to kill Kagome and me why did Naraku say he wanted to kidnap us? Did he change his plans?"Kikyo looked deep in thought."I don't know but whatever he is planning we need to get on to his trail before it gets worse"Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes and hugged her.They were in the moonlight and there thoughts carried them.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

They were now in the dark both in youkai form alerting for scents and smells.Tracking and looking for Shippo and Rin."I smell them Kagome they are this way come ON!"Sesshomaru yelled from ahead.Kagome caught up with Sesshomaru and with there noses they found them.Shippo and Rin were laughing evily."Well well I think it's your turn to die the both of you"Shippo announced.And with this he grew into a more mature fox.Kagome's eyes gasped in surprise of big Shippo became and with this Rin grew into the age of Kagome.Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at one another."You will die!"Shippo went for Kagome, and Kagome quickly dodged his attack."Sesshomaru you traitor DIIIIIEEE!"Rin yelled with such a immense speed, Sesshomaru was caught off guard and was ran into a tree."The all mighty lord Sesshomaru and can't even pay attention tisk tisk"Rin mocked.Regardless if this was the Rin he cared for he was getting anger and it was showing."Calm yourself Sesshomaru she is under a spell be careful do not lose your temper you will kill her!"Kagome yelled as she dodged a attack from Shippo's hand crafted fox knife.With this he tackled Kagome to the ground.Shippo looked into Kagome's eyes."You were always beautiful Kagome maybe I should play around with you before I kill you"Shippo held her down."Shippo Shippo don't do this not on your life you wouldn't do this it's me Kagome Shippo your better than this come out of this hated curse of Naraku don't fall into his trap please Shippo!"Kagome begged.Sesshomaru was still dodgeing Rin's attacks."Sesshomaru how could you?"Rin yelled as a darkish purple light came from her hands and aimed at him."How could I what Rin?"Sesshomaru yelled as he moved from the attack."Love Kagome when I love you!"Rin yelled.Sesshomaru's eyes widened.He new this wasn't the true little girl Rin..."Kagome mmhmmm you taste good"Shippo laughed as he began to kiss her neck."Naraku! Stop controlling him! I know your doing it!"Kagome yelled."Whose gonna stop me?"Shippo(Naraku) asked."Shippo SHIPPO come out of it please!"Kagome begged.Shippo(Naraku) began to force a kiss on Kagome but she moved.Soon a pink light came from Kagome and she closed her eyes.It entered through Shippo and Shippo screamed in agony.Then Kikyo aimed it at Rin.Soon they aged to being younger and the curse was up lifted."How did you do it?"Sesshomaru asked the miko."A instinct told me to do it"They said at the same time.Rin ran and hugged Sesshomaru."Sesshy! I'am so sorry I never and would never mean to hurt you I sware!"Rin began crying.Shippo's head was hung in shame, and wouldn't look Kagome in the eye he felt like a hentai."I'm so sorry Kagome"Shippo said with tears running down to the ground.Kagome put her pointer finger beneath his chin and looked him in the face."It's alright Shippo it wasn't your fault"and with this Kagome embraced Shippo into a hug.

**Naraku**

"FUCK!"Naraku yelled in defeat."I had a feeling it wouldn't work but I have much more plans in store if they thought that I was that stupid, I guess we will just have to do it the hard way if none of my companions cannot do the job I'll end up fighting them myself and I Naraku am becomeing powerful day by day and soon I will be unstopable with my own power and the power of the villagers, soon they will suffer and pay!"Naraku yelled.

**Next Time: Sango finally awakens! So the gang gets together and celebrates! And finally Kagome and Inuyasha have a one on one talk! Chapter 13:Forgivness and joyful**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so what did you think of this chapter was it okay? I'll include some powers from the curse soon and I'll once more try to update tommrow thanks for everything and review! **


	13. Forgivness and Joyful

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be a nice to own Inuyasha? heh but I do not what so ever own Inuyasha but hey this plot the story line are all mine. You reviewers are amazing the first chapter I have to admitt it was sort of boreing but it had to be, anyone have any questions feel free to ask! **

**Chapter13:Forgiveness and Joyful**

"Shippo it wasn't your fault"Kagome said soothingly as she held the young fox demon in a tight embrace."You know I never want to be like Miroku especially not to you Kagome"Shippo finally gained a smile because he new it wasn't his fault and new Kagome forgived and still loved him."HEY!"Miroku shouted."SHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled as they glanced down at Sango and glared at Miroku as she began to make sounds."Sorry"Miroku mouthed and quickly went to Sango's side.She was gaining conciousness."Nara...Naraku!"she shouted as she sat up causeing her to place her hand on her burning wounds."How long have I been out?"Sango said patiently."About 2 days Sango"Miroku explained."Come on we have to go we have to find Naraku lets go"as Sango started to get up but then quickly laid back down groaning in pain.She tried once more to get up pain didn't matter to her.She failed once more to move, she hated being like this it made her feel weak and weak wasn't something that she tolerated."We have to go, we have to find him"Sango said once more trying to get up and the third time she almost crashed to the ground but Miroku caught her.They stood there looking into eachothers eyes for a brief moment."Sango you are to injured to carry on we already just had a fight with Naraku we need to find him and I hate wasteing time too the more we do the more we can't find him, but it will be no good to fight him when your injured thats like laying your death bed for now Sango you must take it easy"Miroku wanted to kiss her more than anything right then never did she look so beautiful."Since when did a hentai become so serious?"Sango started to laugh as Miroku furrowed his brow.'_I'm a gentlemen and I STILL get called a hentai uhhh!_'Sango tried to laugh lightly causeing her to wince in pain alittle at her torso.She punched him playfully still in his arms."I'm just jokeing Miroku, but um...you can let me go now"Miroku glanced at his hands around her waist instead of letting her go he pulled her closer."Whhaaaaat are you...?"Sango didn't get to finish her sentence Miroku pressed softly against her lips and her eyes opened wide, but she gladly returned the kiss.Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo were uncomfortable but Kagome was jumping up and down like a mad women."HE DID IT! HE DID IT!"Kagome jumped up and down happily.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her girlish ways as did Inuyasha.Shippo stuck out his tongue and said Ew.Things were getting to be the same.Sango broke the kiss."Kagome it's not very romantic with you in the background cheering like a cheerleader"Sango laughed.Kagome huffed."I've been waiting for you guys to be together FOREVER I have a right to be cheering"she stuck up her head, but couldn't resist laughing with her.Kikyo was acting quiet as usual and said nothing, did the dead thing ever find happiness? "Sango I bet your starving! I'll make you some ramen!"Kagome reached in her pack, and once she did Inuyasha was giving her puppy eyes."And yes Inuyasha you can have some too"Inuyasha smiled happily.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose."What is this...ramen?"Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.Kagome gasped "You have never had Ramen noodles?"Sesshomaru shook his head."Well I guess we just have feast with it as matter of fact Sesshomaru could you go back to the castle and get some fruit?"Kagome asked nicely."Women! I'am not going all the way to the castle just to get you some fruit you must be insane"Sesshomaru huffed.Kagome gave the puppy face and slightly made her lip pout."Not the face"Sesshomaru sighed.He looked at her again."Always with the face who ever taught you that deserves to die, I'll go I'll go"Sesshomaru said in defeat."It's not like it's a big walk MR.IM A SUPER YOUKAI IM STRONGER THAN ANYONE AND COULD BEAT ANYONE and you complain about getting some fruit what a ego you have, but I love you anyway"Kagome laughed.Sesshomaru didn't."Always makeing fun of me!"Sesshomaru exclaimed."Well I'm off MRS.PUPPY FACE HONEY SNUGGLES BEG...GIRL"Sesshomaru laughed.Everyone in the gang was smileing even Inuyasha chuckled at the fight, he liked to see that Sesshomaru was treating her well.Sango admired them."You guys are cute"She laughed."We are not cute!"they both yelled at the same time.With this everyone was rolling with laughter even Kikyo smiled alittle...just alittle...Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hug and was on his way."Kagome I need to talk to you"Inuyasha said in a calm tone."Okay"Kagome said cheerfully.

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a quizzical look and Inuyasha gave her hug and said it was alright.Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk through the forest."You know Kagome I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted that because you are a good person, I did have feelings for you but something told me that I had to be with Kikyo, but it seems to work out for the best because all long it was meant to be our dreams tell us so, and I know your happy with Sesshomaru, and maybe one day me and my brother could get along though he still is a bastard...Kagome I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and I hope one day you can call us friends once more"Inuyasha had never been so serious."Inuyasha I forgave you along time ago even when I was hurting I'm not going to stop you from being with the person you want to be with and your right I do love Sesshomaru with all my heart"Kagome smiled."So you havent mated with him huh?"Inuyasha smirked."HENTAI!SIT BOY!"and with this Inuyasha ate dirt."Kagome!"Inuyasha muttered.Which came out as something as "Kammffer" after awhile Inuyasha got up and wasn't cross."Inuyasha your too much fun"and with this Kagome gave Inuyasha a friendly hug and he gave her a little squeeze and then they let go."Keh" Inuyasha mumbled and they began to walk back to everyone.

"Wheres Sango and Miroku Shippo?"she asked."In side the hut I wouldn't go in there if I were you..."Shippo shook his head in disgusted manner, Kagome guessed that they were probally showing some affection

**With sango and Miroku**

Sango was in Miroku's embrace and they began to slowly kiss, burst out of passion that they had been wanting to get out for what seemed to be eternity they were in sheer bliss.As Miroku began to kiss Sango's neck she gasped"I love you"."I love you too Sango" and they continued this pattern for almost 20 minutes...

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sighed as he entered the entrance of his castle. Jaken quickly ran to him with his annoying voice something Sesshomaru had not missed."Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have been worried sick about you! How are you and that...human?"Jaken asked."You will speak about Kagome in a more respective manner Jaken and she is fine and I'am fine"Sesshomaru announced passing him to get a servant to fetch him a great deals worth of Fruit and Desserts."Kagome probally would enjoy the soap so I'll bring her some, and this silken blanket she enjoys"Sesshomaru also got one of the toys that Rin enjoyed so much. Finally the servant loaded him up with a good deal of food and once more he was on his way.

**With Naraku**

"Instead of gaining power I have become weaker! What can I do to become stronger? Why all of sudden do I feel like I'am dieing? I need more power thats the only way, and I know just how to get it"Naraku laughed alittle.

**With the Gang**

Rin and Shippo were playing in a field.Sesshomaru returned and Kagome was ecstatic about makeing the huge feast raceing around like she was the happiest person in the world.For awhile Sesshomaru kept himself.Kikyo and Inuyasha were off somewhere, and well...Sango and Miroku were still...away.

Sesshomaru made sure no one was around and carefully wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind and whispered huskily in her "I love you"Kagome gasped."Sesshomaru...not..."Kagome didn't finish instead she found her lips captured with none other than Sesshomaru, they kissed for a minute and thought it best for them to stop before they got too carried away."I miss my family"Kagome said out of nowhere in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Would you like to see them?"Sesshomaru asked."Yes I miss them so much but I'am happy you know"Kagome smiled."You can go see them"Sesshomaru said."Oh thank you your highness for your permission"Kagome teased."I'll go tommrow morning for now oh KAMI! the food!" with this Kagome quickly ran in enough time to save the almost boiling over ramen.Sesshomaru shook his head this was his Kagome, and he smiled.

With this Miroku and Sango came out acting as if nothing happened...but they new better.Sango and Kagome began talking and Miroku decided to try and talk to Sesshomaru."I'm glad to see that you treat Kagome so well"Miroku said."She deserves it"Sesshomaru said."She has sort of changed you for the better you still cold but not as cold maybe even one day you and Inuyasha you could get along"Miroku said."Now your takeing it a bit far"Sesshomaru said wearily."Not really, you don't see it? Not once today have you guys snapped at eachother" "That can be arranged" "Come on Sesshomaru admitt it you and Inuyasha are getting along" "That halfbreed and me could never get along" "I dont think him being a halfbreed really bothers" "I guess you wont ever know" "Why dont you like your brother?" "..." "Ahh no reason so the Lord puts down his mask, if you ask me I think you want to get along"Sesshomaru grunted and turned his head."Just as stubborn as your brother"

and with this Kagome came smileing.She brought in the ramen and even Sesshomaru helped prepare the fruits and dessert.Sesshomaru kept pondering why him and his brother couldn't get along, Kagome had changed him now he wasn't so cold to the people he was close to, but the people he wasn't thats another story.

Everyone had there peace that night, they new this wouldn't last long, but they had there happiness and had dreams of happiness.For now they were all haveing a good time.

**Next Time: Kagome goes back to her time to finally see her family, and she can't wait to have her mom meet Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru can get through the well too(I'll explain).Also Naraku seeks out a rare person, and what does he get from this person? You'll just have to find out.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness thanks so much for the reviews...I dont know I hope you guys liked this chapter I know it was sort of too happy but hey they deserve don't they? Constantly they have been fighting Naraku.Anyway if your wondering why I spelt Kilala "Kirara" thats the japanese version of saying it. Any questions? Was it good...okay...bad? Review please.**


	14. Brothers?

**Disclaimer:I still do not own Inuyasha but hey I have the plot don't I?**

**Oh yes I do.**

**Chapter 14: Brothers?**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agree to settle their differences and the truth comes out they finally become brothers but they still aren't exactly lovey dovey.Kagome goes back to her time to finally see her family, and she can't wait to have her mom meet Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru can get through the well too(I'll explain).Also Naraku seeks out a rare person, and what does he get from this person? Find out!**

"Sesshomaru I wan't to talk to you" "Why?"Sesshomaru calmly responded."It's time we sort things out it feels right"Inuyasha explained."Fine"Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.They began walking towards the god tree."You know it was our father's plan for us not to hate eachother"Inuyasha stated."Yeah I'm well aware of that"Sesshomaru said in annoyed tone looking down at Tenseiga."Sesshomaru how long are we going to keep this up? We are the only family we have left and yet we insist on hateing eachother for no reason"Inuyasha once more stated the obvious."Your point is Inuyasha?"Sesshomaru said cooly.Inuyasha was starting to feel like a idiot for even talking with Sesshomaru like this, he should of never done this,he felt like such a fool."Why do you hate me?"Inuyasha said blankly."I don't"Sesshomaru sighed."I'm..." "Your what Sesshomaru?" "Jealous" "WHAT?"Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise."All along when we were growing up yeah you were picked on, but we also won our parents love, they only paid attention to you because you were a "poor halfbreed" for them on they gave you more attention"Sesshomaru felt childish but it was the truth."All this time you have been jealous?I feel the same you father was always praising you for being so strong, always compareing me to you...I guess we both have childish reasons"Inuyasha eye's were full of realization."This doesn't mean I'm going to scoop you into my arms and say I love you little brother" Sesshomaru said coldly."I know Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru flashed a smile and Inuyasha did the same for once as brothers they truly understood what hate to love was.

**The gang**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned and Kagome noticed that they seemed content with themselves instead of wanting to rip eachothers head's off.'_odd...they look okay_' Kagome thought.Inuyasha looked at Kikyo she seemed...something was wrong with her.Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome.Miroku and Sango were somewhere around the river gathering water_'yeah gathering water my ass that was like 20 minutes ago_' Kagome rolled her eyes."Something wrong?"Sesshomaru asked."Nothing really, aren't I suppose to be going to my home?"Kagome asked."Yes, when are you going?"Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of her leaving him.

"Your comeing"Kagome said."I'm what?"Sesshomaru said with a slight bit of confusion in his voice."Why am I going?"Sesshomaru asked."It's time that my mom knows about you and our love..."Kagome bit her lip what if Sesshomaru didn't even want to meet her mom? Maybe this was a bad idea...Sesshomaru grabbed both of Kagome's hands and placed them into his."I will go Kagome if thats what you want"Sesshomaru said with almost polite tone almost."Look if you do not want to go I'm not going to make you but with or with out mr.ego I'm going"Kagome stated."I'm GOING! Don't leave me..."Sesshomaru pouted."FOR ALL TO SEE THE GREAT ALMIGHTY LORD SESSHOMARU HAS A PUPPY LIP"Kagome started rolling with laughter."This Sesshomaru doesn't like it when you announce to everyone what we are doing"Sesshomaru was looking around for people to see if anyone saw him stick out his lip, this made Kagome laugh harder.Sesshomaru was growling."Fine Kagome go fucking alone"Sesshomaru was alittle mad, but it sort of made it more than it came out to be.Kagome looked alittle sad."I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you need to learn to take a joke"Kagome hugged him and he returned it.'_He takes things so seriously!_'Kagome thought.Miroku and Sango came up the hill laughing and play fighting with no water what a surprise."WHERE IS THE WATER GUYS?"Kagome screamed but then started laughing when they looked down at the empty wooden buckets."We forgot"They said looking at eachother.Inuyasha and Kikyo left once more.'_where the hell do they keep going?'_Kagome was getting sick of it why did the dead thing have to be such a attention hog?"I'm leaving for alittle awhile back to see my family it's been a long time"Kagome mumbled."Thats alright we will make sure that everything is taken care of"Sango said."Oh yeah and Sesshomaru doesn't have a ego" Kagome said sarcastically.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but smiled none the less."I'm the greatest boyfriend you'll ever have"he whispered huskily in her ear Kagome looked down and blushed._'shit shit shit!_' "Anyway guys take care of things I'll be back tommrow morning" and with this Sesshomaru and Kagome took off to go to the well.On there way Kagome found a spell for them since they were in love they were bound in a way for the spell to work so soon enough they would be going through with a couple of words from Kagome.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Things have been happy for awhile Inuyasha...but things are getting serious"Kikyo looked inside his eyes.She didn't smell so dead anymore..."I know I know we have to get back on track but we did need a break, I just herd Kagome leaving to go back to see her family so when she gets back we will be off to see Naraku"Inuyasha hugged her.While Kikyo was Inuaysha's arms she spoke once more."Inuyasha you do not understand Naraku is getting weaker some how I think me and Kagome can feel that, and you know Naraku he is going to find some way to become stronger...he is planning something..I dont know how but I'm not going to let him win, not after what he has done to so many people we have to unite we have to become stronger than anything you can imagine we have to"Kikyo whispered."I know"Inuyasha didn't want to drop this on the gang when they were so happy...but he knew that they had to and Kagome and Sango seemed to eager to get back into battle anyway.

**Miroku,Sango,Shippo, and Rin**

"Where did Kagome go?"Shippo and Rin asked at the same time they came back from playing."Wheres Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin asked."Both went to go see Kagome's family"Sango said._'I like Kagome alot but...she is takeing Lord Sesshomaru away from me..._'Rin thought sadly._'Kagome is off with Lord Sesshomaru all the time now...thats alright I'm use to it because she was like that with Inuyasha...I just hope she soon finds time for me... what about Rin?She probally isn't use to this...I'll talk to her later_' Shippo thought."Anyway both of them will back tommrow morning alright?"Miroku said."Now lets make some food" and they began to prepare Inuyasha and Kikyo returned and they ate with themselves awaiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get back.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Finally they were through her time again and Kagome smelled the fresh air.He noticed mortals everywhere how odd was everything!"Kagome things are so weird around here"Sesshomaru snuffed out.Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly went to her house so no one could see the full demon lord."Kagome!Kagome!"Souta chanted.He quickly ran towards his sister and smiled as he tightned the hug.Sesshomaru growled."Who is this?"Sesshomaru boomed."I'm I'm...Kagome's little brother"Souta stuttered._'A little sibling?'_Sesshomaru thought."I'm lord Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, full demon"Sesshomaru said with pride.Kagome rolled her eyes at his ego."Your a lord!"Souta said amused."Wow!Thats soooo coool! Your a demon too! Look at his stripes Kagome! Thats so cool!"Sesshomaru smiled at the ego boost."Souta stop your just going to make his ego bigger, wheres momma?"Kagome said and Sesshomaru frowned."I don't have that big of a ego"Sesshomaru said sincerly."I seriously know that you and Inuyasha are related"Kagome snorted.""Whoa! your related to Inuyasha? COOL!"Souta said as they began to enter the kitchen._'So Inuyasha has met this mortal? He is alright...'_Sesshomaru thought about Souta."Sesshomaru can you play soccer like Inuaysha can?"Souta asked."Whats...this Soccer you speak of?"Sesshomaru was serious."Souta you have to keep in mind that he is from the feudral era he doesn't know about modern things" Kagome said."Tisk tisk I remember now what soccer is when I was lad we use to kick the demon's head's after my father would behead them"Sesshomaru said proudly as Souta and Kagome grimaced remembering that Inuyasha had said the same thing."Thats not exactily how it's played now..."Souta said."Well maybe you could teach Sesshomaru as I go and try to find mom?"Kagome asked."Sure sis um oh yeah I have your notes for your classes you might want to study you have exams tommrow"Souta said as he handed a shocked Kagome the notes."OH NO! I totally forgot!" "It looks like we wont be leaving morning Sess"Kagome stated."I'm home!"her mom announced."MOM! I want you to meet Sesshomaru Inuyasha's brother...and my um..."Kagome smiled.Her mom understood."I'm LORD Sesshomaru"he smiled with a smirk."I'm Mrs.Higurashi"she extended her hand out, he looked at quizically."I forgot..."Kagome's mom laughed.She whispered into Kagome's ear"He is a hunk, you better spill the beans of whats going on later"Kagome laughed Sesshomaru looked confused like a lost puppy.

"Tonight is going to be a long night"Kagome stated and they all sat to eat some dinner.Her grandfather said nothing but continued to read the newspaper Kagome new a talk was comeing up how predictable.

**With Naraku**

"I will become strongerAyame" She was slouched into a corner scared shitless."Naraku let me go to my tribe please"She begged."Oh but princess Ayame Kouga is comeing and when he does I'll take his jewel shards and his life"Naraku laughed."You can't! Oh please don't!"Ayame begged with her pierceing green eyes.

"Ayame after the way he has treated you I'm surprised you still love him"Naraku laughed.Ayame was crying.

"It's no use in crying Ayame, you put on a good fight earlier you might be of use to me"Naraku smiled.

**Next Time: Chapter 15:Kouga is caught.**

**He will do anything to find Ayame...his true love he knows he has hurt her but he will find her he vows to it. Kagome trys to teach Sesshomaru the modern ways and Kikyo predicated everything and sends it into Kagome's dreams, while Sesshomaru has the same one!**

**Once Kagome is done with her exams it's off to the feudral era again!**

**A/N:**

**Reviewers:**

**THANK YOU! lol. Thanks you guys it means alot to me that you review.I hope this chapter was alright I know it was still happy happy! But guess what? Battle scenes next time.I'm waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to be mated into later chapters but anyway you guys are so awesome for reviewing...and keep it up. So how was the chapter? Do you like...no yes? Well Chapter 15 is comeing up soon!**


	15. Kouga is caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever but hey! The story line is totally mine so I guess that will have to do.**

**what's going on?**

**Chapter 15:Kouga is caught.**

**He will do anything to find Ayame...his true love he knows he has hurt her but he will find her he vows to it. Kagome try's to teach Sesshomaru the modern ways and Kikyo predicated everything and sends it into Kagome's dreams, while Sesshomaru has the same one!**

**Once Kagome is done with her exams it's off to the feudral era again!**

**Chapter 15: Kouga is caught**

"AYAME?"Kouga screamed in terror." Go! Now! We have to find her!"Kouga screamed at his other two wolf demon companions.Ayame was gone, she wasn't there and her blood and terror scent was everywhere but he could feel she was in danger and it was all his fault."AYAME!"Kouga barked again. He ran faster and faster hoping to find her, smelling the trail. His comrades ran back up towards Kouga."There isn't any sign of her Kouga"one said." KEEP LOOKING, LOOK HARDER!" He growled in return, they did as told. He continued to run and sniff they air for any chance of Ayame, his love. He ran harder and harder until he once more picked up the faint scent in the forest of the night. Kouga growled deep in his throat." YOU ASSHOLES COME BACK THIS WAY!" he yelled at the others. He growled louder, not only was it Ayame's scent it was Naraku's too." What do you smell?"Kouga barked at the others."Naraku too! "They gasped. They all ran at full speed running and tearing through the forest destroying everything in there path there footsteps Kouga's goal was to reach Ayame before she really got hurt, he had to save her without a question. He began to breathe erratically but he didn't care he pushed harder. Finally they found the scene Naraku was holding Ayame by the throat she had already injured them from a day old battle." GIVE HER TO ME; SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU NARAKU THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"Kouga screamed in anguish.' How can I convince Naraku to hand over Ayame to me?' he thought." Fool, as if I would just hand her over Kouga, she's a pretty thing isn't she?"Naraku laughed and let his eyes roll over Ayame.Kouga growled louder." YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"Kouga screamed." Or what Kouga?"Naraku taunted." OR I'LL RIPPING YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF NARAKU!"Kouga yelled." I would like to see you try"Naraku laughed." Give yourself to me and I'll let her go"Naraku announced." What do you mean give myself to you?"Kouga spat.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

"No Sesshomaru that's not how you do it"Kagome laughed.Sesshomaru growled instead." This Sesshomaru knows what he is doing!"Sesshomaru growled louder. He had a pot on his head and never more did he look so funny."Sesshomaru in this time we do not use them as solider helmets, we use them to cook with!"Kagome laughed harder at his expression."Oh"was all that he managed to say." Your time is ran by mortals?"Sesshomaru asked." Yes it is"Kagome smiled."Pathetic"Sesshomaru mumbled.Kagome did not return the smile instead she smacked him in the chest.Sesshomaru growled."WHAT?"Sesshomaru yelled.Kagome's mom put her hand to her forehead and started massaging it 'I better get use to this; they have been doing it since they have gotten here'Kagome's mom thought." You called mortals pathetic, my family is mortal, my friends are mortal, hell Sango is mortal and you call her pathectic you won't have a head!"Kagome yelled back."Yeah, I know"Sesshomaru smirked, he just wanted to get a rise out of Kagome she was cute when she was angry, and not to mention it...Sesshomaru looked down at his pants'SHIT SHIT I got to go the bathroom!'Sesshomaru thought quickly running towards the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and he looked down once more at his pants." She gets me so hot all the time and she doesn't even know it!"Sesshomaru growled. He took a cold shower and called it the end of that." Did you have a good shower?"Kagome asked sweetly." Yes it was oh so pleasant"Sesshomaru growled." hats the matter?"Kagome asked."Nothing!"Sesshomaru was a little mad at her stubborn innocence her not knowing that she constantly turned him on." There is something wrong"Kagome gave Sesshomaru the cursed puppy face." Not that face not that face!"Sesshomaru repeated." Tell me pweeese"Kagome put out her lip a little more, yeah it sounds sort of girly, but she enjoyed it tortured Sesshomaru and she liked the fact she get anything of this guy if she only did this face, it was awesome."Alright"Sesshomaru said in a less angry tone." It's just you..."Sesshomaru trailed off." I what?"Kagome pressed on." You turn me on when you're angry too"Sesshomaru felt foolish but it was the truth." I do"Kagome said in a little surprised voice, come to think of it, she understood, sometimes he turned her on when he was angry she liked the violence, the aggression..."I understand"Kagome said in a thoughtful tone." You do?"Sesshomaru said surprised."How?"Sesshomaru was interested now.

"I can turn youkai too Sesshomaru and well...the aggression when you fight and your anger sort of um..."Sesshomaru put a finger to her lip she didn't need to explain. He gave her a short sweet tender kiss and then held her for a brief moment, knowing that she would be right here and they would love each other always.

**With the gang**

"NO Rin come back!"Sango chased after her.Rin was running around in a field of flowers (what a surprise) and she was being chased by Sango."You can't get me, you can't get me!"Rin taunted. She continued to run faster, and Sango was getting sick of this so called game that Kagome taught her."Rin that's enough you win I lose come on we have to get back to camp, it's getting late they probably need us"Sango asked.Rin agreed and Sango and Rin came up from the field back to the gang holding hands.Inuyasha did not look happy, nor did Kikyo, this was really starting to piss Sango off, they needed to be happy, at least they had each other, why the hell are they together if they BOTH act like dead logs? Sango shook her head and continued to come up the hill with the sun shining in her face, she held both wooden buckets full of water, this time Inuyasha insisted that Miroku stayed because of last time, Sango blushed at the thought.Sango put the water down, and let go of Rin's hand so she could go hang with Shippo."I see you got the water"Inuyasha inquired." Yes I have Inuyasha" "And I know why you actually got the water, Miroku wasn't there to "distract" you"Inuyasha laughed at the blushing Sango but stopped laughing when she gave Inuyasha a death glare.Kikyo looked like she was in deep thought, and looked really unhappy(does this girl ever get happy?) Inuyasha looked down at her, and new that there time was coming that one of the greatest battles were to come." Where is Kagome?"Inuyasha asked." Well she said she wanted to see her family, but then she said she needed to check to see if she had anything to do for school"Sango said.Inuyasha growled they didn't have time for "school" they needed to prepare to defeat Naraku.Sango rolled her eyes as she and Miroku prepared lunch for the everyone.

** With Kouga**

"FINE! I agree Naraku under one condition, Ayame goes unharmed, no tricks, you never capture her again, you never even come NEAR her, I know you Naraku and your word means nothing so I place a old tribal curse on you saying if you break this promise you will surely die, and all your power will be gone, and there will be no ressurrections"Kouga smirked against Naraku's glare he was not happy about this, for once the damn wolf used his head.He threw Ayame to Kouga, they stared into each others eyes and kissed her with a burst of passion."Ayame I love you no matter what I never meant to hurt you, I always wanted to be with you, I'm so sorry, I know you Ayame don't you come near here don't you come looking for me, just because Naraku can't kill you doesn't mean he can't have one of his inrecarnations to do it"Ayame nodded and whispered "I love you".

"Ayame will be unharmed by ME, if you come with me now you mangy wolf demon"Naraku spat, he was mad that this stupid wolf actually used his head, he misread him, his mistake, he wanted Ayame, she was tough, and he could of made good use with her, doesn't matter he would have his inrecarnations to do the job for him, but that would come later.Kouga approached Naraku and was growling, he wanted to fight him, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to make Naraku suffer, but he was helpless, no matter what he just wanted Ayame, to be safe.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Souta was trying to teach Sesshomaru how to work a XBOX but Sesshomaru was getting more confused by the second, they were playing final fantasy. He was slowing progressing, and after a good hour on the couch he figured out how to do the controls, what a TV was, how it worked, and why they were these mortals inside of it.

"Good job Sesshomaru"Souta praised.Souta didn't mind having Sesshomaru in side the house it all; he looked at it as having another brother."Yeah thanks kid"Sesshomaru was concentrating; he looked like an over-sized demon kid, Kagome smiled at him as she was helping her mother and grandfather." So tell me about this demon" Grandfather slowly spoke.Kagome rolled her eyes and how had she predicated that was comeing?"He is full Youkai, a lord of the western lands, Inuyasha's full-blooded brother"Kagome began." Wow he must be pretty important" grandfather said impressed." You like him?" grandfather asked as he started to peel some cucumbers."Yes"Kagome blushed." Well good, you guys seem good for eachother"grandfather said proudly." Do you just like him because he is a lord?"Kagome looked suspiciously at her grandfather." It doesn't hurt, but I just want you to have the best Kagome, even when you guys argue you can tell you guys are in love" grandfather was wise." You haven't mated with him yet have you Kagome?"her mother asked."MOM!"Kagome screamed horrified that she asked him right in front of her grandfather. Though she knew that she had to tell them anyway." No, I haven't, I do not plan to until I'm 18" Kagome said. Her 18th birthday was about 6 months away." Good girl" her mom and grandfather said at the same time.Kagome shook her head and quickly went out of the kitchen so to set the table.Sesshomaru was still playing final fantasy. She looked over at him and even though she wanted to mate with Sesshomaru even now she couldn't...she wasn't ready and every time they were close they agreed it wasn't the right time. It was too much stress there was too much of it for love makeing.Kagome sighed and put her books and Souta's notes on the table. She needed to study, and this time she needed to do good on her exam's it was the finals and if she didn't pass she would be stuck in the same grade again. So she put on from autumn to ashes on her ipod and she began to get to work.

She looked determined and concentrated as Sesshomaru looked over from the game.Sesshomaru was well entertained with the game, but every once in awhile he would look over at Kagome, his Kagome.Souta had ran off to bed along with the others, since Kagome's mom trusted her, she said they could sleep in the same bed since Kagome told her that they had been, but if there were any "funny business" she would hear it, and she would have a severe punishment for Kagome.The next time Sesshomaru looked over Kagome was sleeping inside of her books, Souta showed Sesshomaru how to turn the XBOX off, so he did so, and him not wanting to wake Kagome started to pick her up bridal style in his arms, she awoke though."Sesshomaru how long was I sleeping?"Kagome mumbled." I don't know I was still playing the game and I looked over at you and you passed out inside of your books"Sesshomaru stated."Oh"she whispered. They finally reached Kagome's room and she put on a regular t-shirt and pajama pants with muffin's on them and she hopped into bed.Sesshomaru was unsure of where to sleep."Sesshomaru you can sleep up here with me"Kagome mumbled.Sesshomaru climbed into bed and embraced Kagome into his arms and they began to drift into a sleep.

**With Naraku and Kouga**

They were back to Naraku's castle and Kouga was chained up like a dog. Kouga looked away in embarassment.He hated this, he hated that Naraku had full control of him and that he could do anything that he wanted. He hated it more than anything; he wanted to defeat Naraku, would he be killed? Would he die? Would he never see Ayame's beautiful face again?Naraku laughed at how pathetic the wolf demon looked.He told Kanna to show the Inuyasha and his gang, the pale ghostly like girl did as told with her mirror. They seemed to be drifting off to sleep, but Kikyo and Inuyasha were awake.Kikyo had a her soul collectors about her, she looked concentrated, deep in thought, she looked like she was focusing on her powers, and it looked like she was succeeding, a warm pink glow was about her, and Inuyasha looked like he was fascinated. Naraku looked at them." We need to take the plans into action soon, things are getting dangerous, with these two miko's, things are going to get out of hand, and I will be defeated if I do not do something soon, before they figure me out"Naraku stated."Inuyasha you will die!"Naraku yelled Kouga just looked like he was in defeat.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

They were both tossing in there sleep, and both had a familiar pink glow about them they were mumbling too.

_Dream:Ayame was in terror as Naraku grabbed her, but she would not give up without a fight, she used her twin katanas, and surprisingly she hit him good a few times, she was growling furiously, refusing for him to go off and hurt Kouga, she simply would not allow it.Naraku growled as another deep wound cut into his chest." Amazing Ayame, but I just don't have time for this" and with this Naraku grabbed Ayame and was off to the rock where he scattered her scent so Kouga would find them, it was of the dark of night.Kouga and his comrades kept searching and searching and Kouga was in panic, finally he found Ayame.After making the bargain with Naraku, Ayame was set free, and Kouga was now in the grasp of Naraku.Some of Naraku's thought's came into the dream." I will capture the two miko's, let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru see me torture them, place them underneath my curse and make them betray each other (oh kami I love doing that) then have there "true loves" kill them, Sango would be of some use to me, and I'll just hold Miroku prisoner and let his cursed hand kill him, soon I Naraku will take all there strengh all there powers and have all the jewel shards, including theirs. I Naraku will become the most powerful being you could possibly think of._

END OF DREAM. Sesshomaru and Kagome awoke in a panicky sweat. They still had the pink glow about them, and then the voice that once said that there love is destiny came back once more." You both have had a dream of truth, that scene you saw with Ayame and Kouga is real, and Naraku's thoughts are what he plans, you have to go back to the feudral era, Kikyo sent you this dream, I did not, but I know that you must go back and battle with Naraku, get Kouga back and join forces that's all I can tell you" and then the voice and pink glow faded away.Kagome quickly went to school and took her exam's she finished them quickly and thought she did well, but that wasn't what was on her mind, it was what she dreamed.She was excused early due to the "illness" her grandfather said she had. With this Sesshomaru and Kagome prepared there packs, with food, medicine, anything they could think of, Kagome charged her ipod,Sesshomaru insisted that she bring her PSP (play station portable) and ect.They new that they weren't important but on the journey towards Naraku they would come in handy. With a kiss goodbye from her family, they were gone they had to prepare themselves.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Were you able to send it to them?"Inuyasha asked Kikyo."Yes Inuyasha, I did, I felt them receive it, it won't be long before they return to us, they know everything that just happened with Naraku and they know what he is planning"Kikyo stated.Inuyasha and Kikyo hugged knowing that the battle was going to be a tough one.Kikyo also found out through Naraku's thoughts that he was the key to having her alive again, if he died she would return to life, and she could be happy with Inuyasha the worst was about to come and it would take long for it to get better, they knew, and they wanted to be happy, but this was going to be difficult they had a battle.

**With the rest of the GANG**

Shippo and Rin were sleeping peacefully."Miroku"Sango whispered."Yeah?"Miroku said sleepily."Kikyo and Inuyasha are hideing something"Sango stated."I know"Miroku said."What do you mean you KNOW?"Sango asked."You can tell, it's something big, Inuyasha is antsy to get back into battle, there's something that they know that we don't, rest up Sango I have feeling that we are going to be in battle sooner than you think"Miroku announced.Sango shook her head yes, and went back to sleep, Miroku was right she felt the same way.

**Kouga**

"There has to be some way to get out of this hell hole!" Kouga screamed out to no one. He tried to use all his strength to get out of the chains but it was useless, it was spell bound, and each time he tried to escape it just tightened around harder. He was sick of this, he wanted to be out there, with his comrades, fighting Naraku defeating him forever, and then being with Ayame.He couldn't do these things all chained up though!

He had to figure out a plan he had to, his wound in his side from Naraku was still gushing and still bleeding.

He didn't care about the pain, but he had to figure out how he was going to escape Naraku's wrath.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

They came from out of the well and began walking towards the scent of the gang. After a thirty minute walk they finally reached them. Kikyo and Inuyasha had returned as well.Sango smiled and embraced Kagome into a hug." I'm so glad your back! It seemed like forever!"Sango laughed.Shippo came running into Kagome's arms.

"Oh Kagome I have missed you so!"Shippo hugged her tighter and Kagome smiled of happiness.Rin came running up to Sesshomaru."SESSHY!"She yelled and tackled into his chest, if he weren't strong enough, or if he didn't care he could of fell down. He smiled a slight smile."How you Rin?"Sesshomaru asked."Rin is good! Rin has missed you!"Rin smiled once more. He hugged her tightly.Rin then walked over to Kagome and hugged her as well, since her and Shippo talked she understood why they had less time, she didn't mind as long as she had SOME time.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and knodded.Kagome and Kikyo looked at eachother, and they did the same.Sango and Miroku looked at them quizzically and they all sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy to explain and knowing that it was going to be hard for them to hear it. They explained everything to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin, Kirara turned into her other form and she looked ready to battle.Sango and Miroku already new that this was coming up, Shippo and Rin would have to stay with Kaede just to be safe, Sesshomaru and Kagome knew that they hated it, but it was for there own safety, Naraku knew that Kagome cared for Shippo and Rin and Sesshomaru cared too, and it would break their heart to see there practically children die at the hands of Naraku.So they began their journey Sesshomaru was busy teaching Inuyasha how to play a PSP while Sango and Kagome listened to their ipod.They were getting close.

"So you mean to tell me that Kouga was kidnapped by his own free will to save Ayame?"Sango asked Kagome."Yes he did"Kagome stated." Wow, that was really sweet and honorable of him; I knew that Kouga had it somewhere in him"Sango said, Kagome just shook her head. How were they going to save Kouga? How were they going to defeat Naraku? How? They somehow needed to get through Naraku's barrier, not only that but they had to disguise themselves from Naraku knowing they were going to find him, they needed a surprise attack so that it would be decoy so they could save Kouga.There was Ayame up ahead! "AYAME!" Kagome yelled as she began to run faster to catch up with her."AYAME!"Kagome yelled again. Finally she turned around and saw Kagome."What are you guys doing here?"Ayame asked."Ayame, we are going to attempt to save Kouga, and to try to defeat Naraku" Kagome said in such a fast tone." Good, because that's what were planning to do" Ayame nodded for Kagome to look straight and Kagome gasped. There were over 1,000 wolf demons."Ayame"Kagome gasped." They are from wolf tribes from all over, of course none of our enemy's are in there, not to sound snobby, but I 'am the princess, and this means war when you take the prince, so we called up the best built warrior's of the demon's and we are here to fight care to join?"Ayame gave Kagome a determined look, never had Kagome seen her show mature, never seen her so brave, she needed to be.

"Of course this could be the decoy were looking for"Kagome slapped her forehead Ayame gave her a weird look." Your army can be the decoy, while we go rescue Kouga"Kagome announced. The gang of course was right behind her, and they agreed that it was a good plan." I get it, I'm coming" Ayame said." No, Ayame you cannot come, that would be expected, what you send your army, and then you are a no show? I saw that Kouga wasn't tied up by just regular chains he was tied up by something spell bound that works on wolf demons, do you by chance know how to undo it?"Kagome asked." Yes, Kouga should know the curse words, say them backwards, he can't do it but if another FULL BLOODED demon does it, it should work" Ayame said. Inuyasha growled."Inuyasha I didn't mean it in a bad manner I mean it as the truth"Ayame said.Inuyasha stopped and nodded." THEN LET'S GO!"Sango yelled.Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara ahead with the wolf demon army.Sango reached the front of them, and yelled above them with a sword in the air, as she was on Kirara."GO AHEAD AND KILL WHAT YOU CAN OF NARAKU'S REINCARNATIONS AND HIMSELF WATCH OUT OF HIS TRICKERY LET'S GO!"Sango yelled and with this they all ran towards the path of Naraku. They finally reached Naraku's castle, after all the battles Inuyasha's tetseiga has become stronger. With all his strength and with all his might he broke through the barrier. Quickly they ran on the opposite side of the castle and they disguised them selves as the air, as Kikyo said an old ancient spell. They ran into the castle, no one could sense them.Kanna reviewed the mirror to Naraku and showing that Ayame and her wolf army were in the front of the castle and that she was planning to attack.Naraku laughed."That's a good girl, brave and aggressive "Naraku sent out Kagura to come out there. After a gory battle with only a few wolf demons injured she cried to her death.Naraku didn't want Kanna going out there, she was his favorite. No he would go out him self, but he at least wanted Kanna by his side, he thought what the hell she is getting better in battle why not? "Let's go" Naraku said. Kanna followed to the entrance of his castle." Why why why, it's the beloved Ayame, and she is here to save her beloved Kouga, and to destroy me is that correct?"Naraku taunted as if this was some guessing game."NARAKU YOU WILL PERISH!"Ayame screamed and yelled for the wolf demon's to charge.

The gang was being sneaky and following the scent of Kouga, at last they found the door, and it was simple to kick open.Kouga's eyes opened as the door was kicked in, but it was odd there was nothing there for it to be kicked in. They finally unveiled themselves from their spell."Kouga we are to rescue you" Kagome announced as she made her way towards Kouga, he was still wounded and he was using a lot of blood." What were the words Naraku said to you before he spell bound you?" "It was simply wolf demon, then he did all this shit with his hands" Kikyo and Kagome quickly went over to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded Sesshomaru said it backwards and then Kikyo and Kagome used their miko powers to undo it.Kouga was surprisingly set free. They once more did the spell Kagome quickly healed Kouga, and he was in much better shape.Ayame and Naraku were going at full forced as were the other wolf demon's who were attacking.Ayame twirled around and quickly kicked Naraku in his cheek, knocking him to the ground.Ayame took her wolf crafted sword and stabbed Naraku meaning to stab into his heart, he instead painfully got his side because Naraku quickly rolled over and got to his feet" Foolish girl, thinking you could stab my heart" Naraku smirked.Ayame growled.Kouga saw the image of Ayame and saw that she was injured he wasted no time in yelling her name breaking the air spell."AYAME STOP IT GET AWAY FROM NARAKU!"Kouga yelled as the gang glared at him. Revealing them selves." Nice going mangy wolf we could of had more time"Inuyasha yelled.Sesshomaru too growled, but the miko's quickily got them under control .Ayame and Naraku were still going at it, and Ayame once more knocked him to the ground, she went to go for him, but then Naraku quickly got up and killed her with a darkened black purpleish power escaping from his hands.Ayame groaned and her body went limp."NOOOOOOOOOOO! AYAME? AYAME? NOOO!"Kouga yelled and he glared a death glare at Naraku as did the rest of the gang." Clever Clever, I allowed you to come to me, knowing that you would have to reveal yourselves some how, you need my half of the shikon jewel"Naraku taunted trying to sound wise, but knowing that he knew nothing about there plan.Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took charge into the front and headed towards Naraku."Isn't that cute the brothers have joined forces?"Naraku taunted once more.Kouga wasn't far behind, and the gang was right behind Kouga.The wolf demons were furious that Ayame had died, and now Kouga was commanding them. Everyone was slowing hitting Naraku from various places."DIE NARAKU!"as Kikyo and Kagome shot a purifying arrow. They missed.Inuyasha used windscar on him but he dodged the attack.Sesshomaru managed to hit Naraku though with this other sword." Fools I'm going to go we will meet again" and with this Naraku vanished. Everyone just looked at each other, Inuyasha told the wolf demon army that they would travel with them, after all they all had there own packs for their food, they needed all the help they could get.Kouga slowly went to Ayame's cold lifeless body, her piercing green eyes staring at him.

"Ayame!"he yelled in anguish as he held her body in his arms, he began to sob. "AYAME!" he yelled.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? Was it long enough? I know poor Ayame ( Anyway so was it good? Was it bad? Do review thank you! I'll have the next chapter up promise promise.-**


	16. Abducted?

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Inuyasha, but maybe! maybe some day! heh...**

**Last time: Kouga slowly went to Ayame's cold lifeless body, her piercing green eyes staring at him.**

**"Ayame!"He yelled in anguish as he held her body in his arms, he began to sob. "AYAME!" he yelled.**

**This time: Will Sesshomaru use his tenseiga to save Ayame or will he be cold? Naraku eventually vanishes but he takes someone with him, the gang tracking where Naraku is discover something very important, who the person who has been causing all the irregular dreams FIND OUT! AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 16: Abducted?**

"Sesshomaru you have to help her, you have to save her!" Kagome yelled. "That's of no importance the important thing is to find Naraku"he said coldly as he walked away slowly."Sesshomaru! Do not do this you have the power to save her, you can help her!"Kagome pleaded." As if I care" Sesshomaru paid no attention to Kagome and kept walking." YOU HAVE TO SAVE AYAME PLEASE!"Kagome yelled." Leave me be"Sesshomaru said nonchantly. "Sesshomaru whats the matter with you?" Kagome cried.

Kouga ran up to Sesshomaru and put his face close to his," Damnitt you will save Ayame if you have the power to!"Kouga yelled." Move you mangy wolf, I do not take orders from neither of you" Sesshomaru said calmly, and pushed Kouga aside without breaking a sweat." You cold heartless bastard!" Kouga yelled." I've herd that one before" Sesshomaru smirked.Kagome ran after her love" DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Kagome screamed as tears started to streak her worried face.Sesshomaru tried to contain himself, tried not to look at her, he had experienced this once before, but something warned him that he had to go out of the picture to protect her...he had to leave no matter what."Kagome leave me be"

"Sesshomaru don't you know whats happening? It's Naraku! He said the same thing he said to you in the past life, that I was in danger and that you needed to go"Kagome said."Sesshomaru, he is doing the same thing to you, he is trying to take you away from me, from us, and most of all, wouldn't you agree I'm in danger ALL the time, and since you know that Naraku wants to kidnap me wouldn't want to be my side and protect me?"Kagome said intelligently." Yes" Sesshomaru looked away of his foolishness." The only reason why I believed is because my instincts took over"Sesshomaru frowned. "It's okay, but will you please save Ayame now she is my friend" Kagome's eyes pleaded." Of course"Sesshomaru walked over to Ayame's cold lifeless body, and her eyes were gleaming at him.

He took the tenseiga and grunted and a white light came from the sword as he waved it. She breathed a wind of air and her chest rose.Kouga ran to her."AYAME!"Kouga yelled happily." What are you screaming for you dumb ass" Ayame shook her head."Ayame! Is that how I get treated after you die?"Kouga said sincerly."I died?"Ayame said surprised."Naraku killed you eventually from the power that came from his hands"Sesshomaru said calmly." I saved you"Sesshomaru said." You...Sesshomaru...you?" Ayame said even more surprised, the cold hearted LORD Sesshomaru saved her? Thats...he? That's different." Is that SURPRISEING?"Sesshomaru growled.Kagome quickly calmed him down." Thank you"Ayame said politely.

"Your welcome" he grunted.Ayame got up and hugged Sesshomaru, he hugged her back, Kagome regardless that Ayame was her friend was growling and was growling loudly.

"Sorry, Kagome it wasn't like that I was just thanking him"Ayame laughed." I know I know instincts took over" Kagome was blushing.Sesshomaru never saw anything so cute in his entire life."AWW!Look how cute Kagome is when she blushes like a giddy little girl"Sesshomaru taunted." Shut UP!"Kagome smacked Sesshomaru."Do NOT touch Sesshomaru in such a way" Sesshomaru commanded.Kagome rolled her eyes, this guy was never going to change what an ego.

"Sesshomaru, are you EVER going to change?"Kagome taunted."Nope, would you like me to?"Sesshomaru asked." No, I guess I'll always love the egoistic Sesshomaru"Kagome smiled. For once Sesshomaru actually didn't say anything."KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed.

"They have KIKYO come on!"Inuyasha yelled as he began chasing after Kagura rapidly."KAGURA YOU WENCH GIVE HER BACK!"Inuyasha screamed as he ran faster and faster down the green field, the gang was not from him, soon Kagura was gone with Kikyo."KIKYO!"Inuyasha yelled for the final time."We have to stop her, we have to find her!"Inuyasha panicked."Kagura is gone Inuyasha, her scent everything, they have done something Naive, she is a priestess Inuyasha and she is a powerful one"Miroku said wisely." We have to rest, we just got out of battle, I know Inuyasha that it hurts and your mind is screaming right now...but we have to, if you really want to rescue Kikyo younger brother you owe it to her to have the strength to fight and to get her back into your arms"Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha growled in response but reluctantly obeyed." What if he hurts her?"Inuyasha spoke sadly." She is dead!"Kagome threw her hands in frustration.Inuyasha glared.Kagome silenced. 'I still have no idea why Inuyasha still loves her!'Kagome thought."Kagome, could you please be more sympathetic, this isn't like you, you know"Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.Kagome knew that she wasn't that cruel, she really didn't even know why she didn't like Kikyo as much as she didn't." Come on everyone, Sesshomaru will you please go back to the lands and bring more food, at this point meat is starting to wear down, were going to start first thing tomorrow searching for Kikyo, we need to eat and rest up"Kagome said calmly.

"Yea yea I'll go"Sesshomaru gave her quick peck on the cheek and he was off to the lands."Inuyasha can I speak with you?"Kagome said almost in a tone you couldn't hear, but of course Inuyasha heard it." What do you want?"Inuyasha snarled, he was mad that Kagome treated Kikyo so harshly; STILL, after all she was happy wasn't she? It turned out all along that her and Sesshomaru were suppose to be together and there she was, still not likeing Kikyo, exactly what was it about her that bothered Kagome so much, romance was out of the question...so what was it?"Inuyasha come with me and take a walk please"Kagome almost said in a pleaded tone, she wanted to apologize she felt guilty at the way she lashed out at Inuyasha, especially since he just saw his love being abducted by Naraku.

"Feh, fine wench"Inuyasha grumbled they began to stroll along in the forest and Kagome kept her eyes on the ground as she watched the grass sway beneath her footsteps, Inuyasha just watched her curiously of what exactly she wanted."Inuyasha...I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out you like that, it's just, I understand that you and Kikyo are...together, and are in love, and I'm not jealous, but more just frustrated because well...you guys never seem happy with each other...I just want you to be happy Inuyasha, I still and will always care about you as a friend, you know in a past life time we all were friends, and I want that, but most of all you deserve happiness and you just don't seem happy with Kikyo, I'm sorry" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for a response

."Feh, Kagome I'll be happy once I can become a full demon and Naraku is dead"Inuyasha grunted."Kikyo will accept as a full demon?"Kagome asked curiously." It is none of your business wench"Inuyasha sighed." Yes, she is different now Kagome, she loves me, and we are happy, but knowing that Naraku is alive kills us both, and not only that but Kikyo's very alive being is due to Naraku, the only way she can become alive again is through Naraku"Inuyasha said in fury.Kagome put a sympathetic hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked him in the eyes." Together we will destroy Naraku, and we all will be happy, and first thing in the morning we are going to get Kikyo back"Kagome said in such a serious tone."Kagome, thank you"Inuyasha smiled a little and for once he was nice. They finally just sat on a hill and looked at the sky.

**Ayame and Kouga**

"Ayame!"Kouga growled."WHAT! KOUGA!"Ayame screamed. Ayame was pissed, Kouga was actually yelling at her for trying to SAVE his dumb ass."Ayame! I told you NOT to come back for me, there wasn't a guarantee that Naraku wasn't going to hurt you, he some how wore my curse off...Ayame I told you stay away!"Kouga yelled.

Ayame was now in his face and she was infuriated she tried to SAVE him didn't that count for anything? She actually lost her life for this asshole (maybe thats not what she intended but in truth it was true!)"KOUGA I TRIED TO FUCKING SAVE YOU, I LOST MY LIFE FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"Ayame screamed." You're too innocent to be using that language Ayame you're to innocent for all of this!"Kouga yelled back."I'am not!"Ayame yelled.

She was getting pissed did he not understand anything?"Kouga I love you!"Ayame screamed." You don't know what you feel!"Kouga yelled back.Ayame was close to crying, but she refused to cry in front of him, she was not about to be portrayed weak in front of him like all the other times, there was no room for weak now, her grandfather and all her loved ones died, no now was the time for bravery and bravery alone.Ayame and Kouga were like two wild cats each refusing to look away, though in this case to wolf demons."Ayame go home"Kouga commanded." You fucking idiot! Who am I going to go home to?"Ayame spat.Kouga had forgotten about her grandfather and comrades, now he did feel like idiot, he felt guilty...

**Miroku and Sango**

They could hear Ayame and Kouga a mile away some things really never change...Kagome and Inuyasha were still gone, and Sesshomaru still was in the lands getting food.Sango was next to Miroku and they were alone."Sango, why do you think Naraku wants Kikyo?"Miroku said out of nowhere.Sango looked like in a daze of deep thought and continued to look at the sky she talked." I haven't a clue, Kikyo is a powerful priestess but of what use can she be to Naraku? She knows that he betrayed her and Inuyasha so it's not like she willing will help Naraku, Naraku did after all the plans did say he wanted to kidnap Kikyo, and Kagome for that matter it was only a matter of time that he actually acted upon it...the thing is how did Kagura get Kikyo to come with her?"Sango asked." I do not know, I hate this Sango, I hate the fact that we can't figure out Naraku"Miroku sighed.Sango placed her head on his shoulder and he caressed her hair, for once he didn't try anything leecherous.'Miroku isn't trying anything? He must be really worried about the upcoming battle'Sango thought.

**Kagura and Kikyo**

"Kagura let me go!"Kikyo said calmly."Oh sure, I'll be sure to do that so Naraku can kill me for disobeying him"Kagura said sarcastically."Kagura, I can help you"Kikyo spoke once more.Kagura rolled her eyes." How so?" "Naraku is the key to makeing me become alive again, with some of my powers I can make you reborn as yourself now, but you won't be one of Naraku's incarnations"Kikyo said.Kagura gasped, she Kikyo really possess this much power? "Kikyo I would let you go, but that's not worth dieing over"Kagura said.

"Kagura I'll help you if you help me"Kikyo said." And just tell me how I can help you without getting myself killed by Naraku?"Kagura said." I know that Naraku is a hanyou"Kikyo said." He once said that it makes the strong stronger and he disposes of the weak, when is it that he is most weak?"Kikyo asked." I do not know, I've seen him once, but I don't remember of what time it was, but I can tell you where he goes when he does it, Kikyo I'm sure he is going to keep you as prisoner, so it's up to you to escape, if you do, then we have ourselves a deal"Kagura announced."Fine"Kikyo mumbled, and then she began to think in deep thought.

**With Naraku**

"I see that Kagura has captured Kikyo"Naraku announced looking in the mirror that Kanna was holding up.

"Good everything is coming together"Naraku chuckled."Inuyasha thinks he can defeat me?"Naraku laughed a little harder." The only thing that stands in my way is his father!"Naraku spat.Naraku then decided that it were wise to meet with Kagura and Kikyo, he needed to think more of what his next thing to do would be...

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**_Dream:_** _ Inuyasha's POV of the dream: His father was talking to him; his father was telling him that he was the one who was sending the dreams."Inuyasha my son, I 'am the one who has been sending the dreams to you, and I am the one that allowed Kikyo to have the ability to send dreams, I know everything about your fate and that's something that I cannot even speak of, but I can tell you it is me that is helping you along the way"Inuyasha was shocked." Father, you know our fate! What becomes of us?"Inuyasha yelled."Inuyasha I cannot speak of such things, destiny has it's own doing, you must find your own fate, and I 'am not going to be the one to tell you"Inuyasha's father looked sincere."Inuyasha believe in yourself" and then with a bright pink light from the dream his father was once more gone.Inuyasha continued to sleep on._

_Kagome's POV of the dream: Some demon was talking to Inuyasha, and she herd that it was actually his father, he was huge! She comed to realize who had been the one with the dreams, who had brought Sesshomaru and Kagome back together, it was amazing.Kagome was dumbfounded and shocked, and she then dreamed of Sesshomaru and her getting...married? Kagome was confused, and still dreaming..._

**Gang get's together**

Sesshomaru had returned with lots of different varieties of food.Kagome was pleased and she was happy.

Inuyasha kept to himself, and ate some fruit silently; he looked like he had a lot on his mind. He looked unhappy.

Everyone was eating, Including the wolf comrades, and Ayame and Kouga, though they weren't exactly speaking.Sesshomaru was silent as well, everyone needed to prepare for tomorrow, they were going to track Naraku down." So Inuyasha you mean to tell me that your father is the one who has been sending the dreams?"Miroku asked.Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"Yes"Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time." Wow, never would have guessed that"Sango said."HOW?"Sesshomaru yelled stunned." We don't know"Kagome said softly." I hate this, not knowing, so many things unanswered..."Sesshomaru grunted." I know we all do"Kagome said." I wonder how Shippo is doing"Kagome said randomly."Keh, that little runt, who cares"Inuyasha rolled her eyes as Kagome gave him a death glare." Wench, quit looking at me that way!"Inuyasha yelled." You know you miss Shippo!"Kagome yelled back. Everyone just looked at them fighting, even if they weren't romantically involved, they still fought the same way, Kagome being mad, and Inuyasha being whiny that Kagome was mad, something's do not change...

**NEXT TIME: Inuyasha is set on finding Kikyo, he knew all along that Naraku wanted her, but he knew she would some way to get out of it. With everyone by their side, they go on the way tracking Naraku.**

**Next chapter: Chapter 17: Finding Kikyo.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated, sorry I've been busy with the holidays and all...anyway but yes to the reviewers who were upset about Ayame's death I brought her back! That was the plan in the first place anyway, but I wanted it to come as surprise, but you guys figured me out. Review please!**

**Ayame: Yeah, because they actually have brains! 0.o**

**Me: I have a brain! I'm smart!**

**Ayame: I bet you do...**

**Me: I do! I'm the author here, I'm in control!**

**Ayame: look downs at a snake, throws it Author **

**Me: Ahhh! runs from snake I hate snakes!**

**Ayame: I thought you were in controll 0.0**

**Me: I 'am in dodges snake from biting... in control!**

**Ayame: Sure...**

**Me: Aw come on! Anyway please Review thank you! .**


	17. Finding Kikyo

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha...someday...maybe...someday...but as of now don't own InuYasha.**

**This time: InuYasha is set on finding Kikyo, he knew all along that Naraku wanted her, but he knew she would some way to get out of it.With everyone by their side, they go on the way tracking Naraku.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Finding Kikyo**

Kirara the neko-youkai was in the moonlight sky flying about with Sango her companion on her back, they were flying with the current on the wind, and they were flying fast.The gang was back at camp setting up for the night and it was Sango's turn to patrol the area, Sango figured that Kirara would like to join her.They looked down upon the night of the feudral era, everything was somewhat peaceful and calm, it seemed that everything was in check, it struck Sango that how is it such a beautiful place can turn into such a nightmare sometimes? Thats just how life was.

"Kirara, would you like to fly some more?"Sango asked.She roared in response, taking that as a yes, they continued to "patrol the night" though they were only flying around, but hey no one would mind...

Sango's thoughts turned to her brother, he was still under Naraku's grasp and still had no idea who she was, that hurt a little, but it hurt more that he was under such a horrid thing, under a person such as Naraku, she just wished that her brother Kohaku was safe, Kohaku was the only family that she had left after since Naraku.

**The Gang**

Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't in their normal affectious mood, they were barely even holding hands, they were trying to figure out a plan for tomorrow, they would be on the road trying to find Kikyo, as matter of fact no one was talking, it was like everyone was dead in thought, as they sat there gazing at the embers of the fire, as if they were more entranced if anything.'How? How are we going to get Kikyo back from Naraku?' Kagome thought, Kagome had tried to come up with various ideas to some how get her home, but then she would soon discover after the plan that it wouldn't really work, could Kikyo come back by herself?They at least had to try to help her, it was the least they could for their friend InuYasha.This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing was...

'Damn Naraku to hell!' InuYasha thought in anger, he wanted to kill him with all his soul, he always got so close, like the time he broke through his barrier, InuYasha allowed himself to smirk at this, the look on Naraku's face was so priceless.'Alright, I know what Naraku wants to do with Kikyo and for that matter Kagome, hell he told us so, the question is how am I going to get her back here without her getting hurt?'InuYasha looked puzzled.

Then again he wasn't the only one, where was Sango anyway? She was taking a long time to patrol...

Ayame and Kouga were trying to come up with a plan to, Ayame hung close to Kiatenshi her pet of her wolf tribe, he had survived and she was glad.Kouga seemed not to like it though because quote unquote"You spend so much time talking to him, don't you pay attention to anyone else?' the nerve of that damn wolf.

Instead of him being glad for her, he was JEALOUS OF A PET WOLF?Ayame shook her head. Kiatenshi was asleep but his ears kept moving back and forth every once in awhile to see if anything was going on.

Miroku kept rubbing his windtunnel hand, everyone in the group wanted Naraku dead.

InuYasha was looking at the ground as if he saw something that was entertaining on the ground."We should get some sleep, I guess we just won't go with a plan, but do everything as we go, we can't think of anything, so it's no use in staying up and not getting rest"InuYasha sighed, it sounded like he was giving up on Kikyo.

Everyone nodded their heads in understandment, they felt like they had brain freeze, it was so frustrateing they couldn't think of ONE THING to help Kikyo get out of the grasp of damn Naraku, Naraku that coward...

"You guys can go to sleep but um...I'm waiting up for Sango"Miroku mumbled.Everyone just nodded sleepily.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, a long battle and they knew it.Miroku sat up and looked upon the stars awaiting for Sango's return.'I wonder what is taking Sango so long?'Miroku wondered, as long as Kirara was there with her, he didn't feel so worried, after all Kirara was her pet, his friend even, and protected them well.

Soon enough high above the tree's was Sango looking up at the moonlight, as Kirara was flying in the air, with her fire blazing about, Miroku thought it to be a very pretty sight, as they slowly approached.

They finally landed,and Kirara transformed into her smaller kitten like form and mewed.Sango picked her up and started to pet her."Thank you Kirara, that was pleasant"Sango said, as she purred in response to the petting then she noticed that everyone was asleep, all except Miroku."Miroku what are you doing up?"Sango asked...'What is the monk planning to do?'Sango thought."I waited up for you"Miroku said calmly.

"Oh, well I'm back"Sango said in response."I can see that"Miroku taunted."Shut up leecher"Sango laughed.

Miroku put his hand over his heart and pretended to be in pain."You hurt my heart"Miroku laughed back.

Sango gave Miroku a hug and Miroku gently kissed her."We better get to bed"Miroku said, Sango nodded.

**Bright and Early**

InuYasha hadn't really slept well, he maybe got a three hours in sleep,but he was a demon, so he didn't need that much sleep, everyone was still sleeping and the sun had started to rise.Kagome awoke as soon as she heard InuYasha grunt."InuYasha why are you up so early?"Kagome asked."I didn't really sleep, I'm eager to find Naraku, I'm eager to get Kikyo back here"InuYasha said sadly."That won't be a issue"a voice said behind him.

InuYasha turned around, and there she was Kikyo flesh in blood with her soul collectors, and this time instead of looking sad she smiled brightly, she couldn't help it, she didn't know when she would be getting back.

"KIKYO!"InuYasha yelled happily.Kagome smiled, thats what she wanted to see, she wanted them to be happy.

At the noise level everyone awoke, the wolf demons, a very VERY grumpy Sesshomaru, a very dazed and confused Miroku and Sango, Kagome giggled at how funny everyone looked."Why so loud?"Sesshomaru growled."Oh can it Sesshomaru, Kikyo is back!"Kagome said in a cheery tone.'She is happy that Kikyo is back, Kagome is still so confuseing!'Sesshomaru thought.'How did she escape from Naraku? Wait a minute that means that she knows where Naraku is!'InuYasha thought."Kikyo! I was so worried about you, we were going to be tracking you this morning, how did you escape?"InuYasha asked."I'm not really sure, I really didn't have much to about it, lets sit and I will tell everyone everything"Kikyo announced, so they did what she said.

"Well first Kagura pet some spell on me before I could even protect myself so I could not move it was like my powers were useless"Kikyo announced."Then I made a bargin with her, that if she got me out, then I would help her, I still yet have my bargin to uphold"Kikyo said."Anyway I know that Naraku is a hanyou so asked her if she knew when he was weak, and she said no, but she did tell me some useful things, where he was when he becomes weak, he goes beneath the floors in his castle in a sort of chamber place, also I managed to escape the curse by your father, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, he told me to focus on my powers and I did and then I was teleported to here, I'm not sure what happened but I'm glad it did, and thats about it"Kikyo said.

"Sesshomaru your father is a very powerful man, even when he is gone he still is powerful"Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were stunned that he was so powerful still too."Kikyo where is Naraku?"InuYasha asked, with this that got everyone's attention, and all eyes were on the priestess."Far away, it will take at least 3 days to get where he is"Kikyo announced."The barrier contains such a strong miasma thats it's amazing"Kiyko said softly."Once if he finds out that I'am gone he is going to be furious"Kikyo was a little nervous about that...

"We should get moving immediatly"Sesshomaru stood up and gathered their things.Everyone did the same.

Kagome was on Sesshomaru's back as they ran, his footsteps landing softly on the golden browned dirt.

InuYasha seemed to mimick his motions, with Kikyo on his back, what a funny sight that was.Miroku and Sango were on Kirara's back as usual, Sesshomaru suggested that him and Kagome go up in the sky, but she wasn't feeling too well something she ate was making her feel really sick.Ayame and Kouga were up front with the wolf demons...still fighting."MOVE IT AYAME!"Kouga screamed."I'AM!"she screamed back, Kouga was right on her tail, and it was starting to piss her off, he was making a ass out of himself."FASTER AYAME!"Kouga growled.

Ayame stopped right then and there causing Kouga to run into her.She then turned around."Quit it, I can't move if you are right fucking behind me, your annoying you know that?"Ayame said in a irritated tone.Kouga laughed.

"Your weak Ayame leave before you get yourself into real trouble"Kouga mumbled."I'm weak? Your one to talk Kouga you need jewel shards in your legs to make you stronger, and I'm the weak one? Who saved your two comrades from demons? Who went up against Naraku? I think I have well proven myself"Ayame announced.

The gang was not happy about the pit stop, this was the second time."Shut up Ayame get it moving!"Kouga yelled."Mangy wolf, how about you quit it, shut up leave her alone and lets get a move on!"InuYasha growled.

"Shut it dog shit!"Kouga yelled back.Sesshomaru gave Kouga a icy glare, and with that Kouga began moving.

"We are about a day away everyone"Kikyo said they had traveled a day and half without stopping, and not to mention a spider demon tried to kill them (not part of Naraku) but soon Sesshomaru and InuYasha took care of that, so everyone needed some rest, so they called it quits for the day and started to eat.Sesshomaru and Kagome took a walk "patroling the area" as you would call it."It's nice for us to be alone after all this time"Kagome smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru."Yes it is"Sesshomaru smiled a little bit back.

He then embraced her into his chest and looked down at her, then kissed her slowly, and held her in the moonlight."I miss Shippo and Rin I wonder how they are doing"Kagome sighed."They are doing fine, as matter of fact a fox demon named Taikai is training Shippo to help him with this powers"Sesshomaru announced.

"Really?"Kagome asked curiously."Yup, and I have been reported that he is doing rather well"Sesshomaru said."Thats good, maybe soon Shippo can start traveling with us"Kagome said."Maybe"Sesshomaru agreed.

"I miss Rin and her flowers"Sesshomaru admitted."Lord Sesshomaru likes flowers?"Kagome taunted.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a death glare, Kagome just giggled."Don't worry your little secret is safe with me, just like the time you put the heating pan on your head"she laughed at the sight of Sesshomaru.

They walked back and everyone was sleeping, so they too, laid down on the huge sleeping bag, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Next Time: The gang as the ultimate battle with Naraku by finding his hide out, everything is unleashed, this it, the final battle.What happens? Next time: Chapter 18: Good& Evil unite**

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reads, I didn't really like this chapter but I figured I would update for you.**

**I'll be working really hard on the next chapter since it is the final battle. Review? Please?**

**InuYasha: Keh, why would they want to review for YOU?**

**Me: Because I'm working really hard on this story**

**Sesshomaru: Saracastic tone: "It shows"**

**Me: Shut up Sesshomaru! You like flowers!**

**Sesshomaru: glaring You like InuYasha!**

**Me: gasp I don't like grumpy!**

**Sesshomaru: grunts I read your journal...**

**Me: horrified sends girl Sesshomaru fans on Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: tackled**

**InuYasha: laughing **

**Kagome: Review! please! look at what this guys are going through! 0.0**


	18. Good&Evil reunite

**Disclaimer: Why oh why can't I own InuYasha? Oh well...I bring you the ultimate battle between the gang and Naraku! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Good & Evil reunite**

It was daylight and Kagome looked at the sun, it was a beautiful day and it brought comfort to her, there was Sesshomaru sleeping next to her soundly holding on to her for dear life afraid that if he did he would never see her again, she smiled. The rest of the gang was too sleeping so she decided to try to take a walk if she get some how get Sesshomaru's hands off of her. She did and she felt very proud of her self of not waking the Sesshomaru.She stood up and she stretched her hair slightly messed up but still beautiful none the less.

"What a nice day"She said in a whisper. She began to walk along the side of a sparkly stream, she felt the soft green grass beneath her feet, and she felt such peace. She smiled to herself and came upon a waterfall streaming into the water. She smiled, once when she was little her mother had taken her to a waterfall and she jumped off of it, after all it was more like a mini water fall.Kagome laughed as she jumped into the lake. It was sort of deep, but the water was crystal clear, and it seemed to be safe there weren't sharp rocks at the bottom either, it was warm too.

She climbed upon the large smooth rocks and reached the top and jumped off the water fall into the water. She laughed oh how much fun this was! She felt like a giddy little girl, and at heart she was.Sesshomaru chuckled at her, she looked like a cute wet dog, she was in her demon form, she looked adorable. She was smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and she looked into his eyes, then once she finally realized that he was seeing her jumping around in water she blushed and put her head down in return he laughed.

He jumped into the water, and swam next to her."Kagome what are you doing?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing" She mumbled with her head still down.Sesshomaru laughed she was still blushing.

Sesshomaru dunked her underneath the water and then released after 2 seconds and let her come back up.

Kagome pounced on Sesshomaru knocking them both underneath the water and they kissed.

They came back up and laughed." It's beautiful here; I would like to come here more often"Kagome mumbled.

**The sleeping gang**

Sango awoke to a purring Kirara licking her face.Sango awoke laughing because it tickled."laugh Kirara what are you doing?"Sango looked at the small neko-youkai and she just mewed and continued to lick her." I love you Kirara"she laughed again.Miroku awoke to the sound of Sango's laughter and hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear" And I love you" and with this Sango turned a small shade of red.InuYasha and Kikyo were still sleeping amazingly." Where's Sesshomaru and Kagome?"Sango looked around the area.

Kirara mewed and jumped ahead motioning to them to follow." Okay Kirara we are coming"Sango said.

They followed up to the stream, and they saw such a cute site, Sesshomaru was pouting because Kagome messed up his hair, and Kagome was laughing so hard that tears began to form beneath her eyes." What are you funny people doing?"Sango asked. With this Sesshomaru and Kagome froze, and there faces were speechless with this, it made Sango and Miroku laugh hard."Oh sure laugh it up!"Kagome said playfully as she threw her arms in the air.Sango and Miroku jumped in with the gang, Kirara did not like this and she kept pacing around the lake back and forth making sure that no one drowned, this made the gang laugh.

"Kikmghgh"InuYasha mumbled.Kikyo laughed lightly because the InuYasha couldn't even get his wording right."InuYasha?"she asked."Whamhmph?"InuYasha asked.This made her laugh a little harder."InuYasha do you like pretty flowers?"she asked."Duh, Kikyo what else would I like?"InuYasha said in a serious tone, this made Kikyo laugh even harder.'Wait a minute did I just say I like pretty flowers?'InuYasha thought as his conscious nodded in horror, Kikyo wouldn't let him live this down.Kikyo realizing that InuYasha was conscious began to laugh." So InuYasha would you like me to go pick you some pretty flowers?"Kikyo taunted." Don't do this"InuYasha groaned." What happened to the serious Kikyo?"InuYasha taunted back." I'm only serious when I need to be"Kikyo smiled a bit. "Keh, whatever"as Kikyo gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey where is everyone?"InuYasha asked.He sniffed the air and he began to follow a stream as Kikyo followed him from behind, they soon came upon a scene of happiness and laughter, and a big deal of splashing.

They were acting like little kids."When are you guys going to grow up?"InuYasha taunted."Never!"They all screamed.Kikyo pushed InuYasha in the water, InuYasha arose with a dazed look on his face making everyone laugh."You look like a wet fluffy dog!"everyone taunted."Shut it Sesshomaru so do you!"InuYasha looked grumpy, but then he smiled a little.Kikyo just watched for awhile, Ayame and Kouga were fighting in the water while her pet wolf kept growling at Kouga, in reality it was the funniest sight.But fun time was now over.

**Packing up**

The gang was now packing up there belongings and preparing to leave, they had just gotten news from a small gecko demon, saying that he herd word he was coming, Naraku had successfully gained all the jewel shards accept for the ones in Kouga's back legs, and the ones that Kagome and the gang possessed, this was it, this was the battle.Sesshomaru and Kagome were up in the air, with Kirara, and Sango and Miroku on the neko-youkai's back, as InuYasha and Kikyo were below with Ayame, Kouga, and the wolf pack.They were going at there greatest speeds, traveling faster and faster to get to Naraku, though it was bright and sunny, tragedy was about to strike and they knew it, and there beyond the meadow were Naraku's buzzing insects.Here it was.

Suddenly the laugh of Naraku's was to be herd, and it wasn't a puppet, it was his true hideous self, he was with his remaining reincarnations, Kanna and Kagura."I Naraku am honored that you would come all this way just to come and see me"Naraku taunted."The hell with you Naraku"InuYasha snarled.Kagome turned into her demon form, as did Sesshomaru, as Kagome did her demon slayer outfit was on, her twin katanas were ready, as was her hatori sword, her bow on her back, she closed her eyes and focused on her miko powers, as did Kikyo.InuYasha transformed the tetseiga, the sword was changing from blue to red to yellow, it was amazing.

Miroku looked ready, as did Sango.With this Naraku unleashed demons from his body at the gang.

Kagome swiftly dodged the huge demon's claws, and sliced the demon into half, but instead of it dieing it's small pieces came back together, so instead Kagome used her bow and aimed for the demon's heart, and purified the demon until death, Kikyo saw this, and did the same as Kagome.Kirara bit into a demon and it died, so that meant that only some demons, could come back together, so InuYasha and Sesshomaru sliced through.

As did Ayame and Kouga with the wolf pack, facing over thousands and thousands of demons, Sango and Miroku did the same, all were fighting off the demons to get to Naraku, the problem this was just a way to buy some time for Naraku, with this InuYasha quickly figured it out, Kagome was the one to destroy Naraku.

The gang were hidden among the many of thousands of demons so not even Naraku knew what was going on unless Kanna helped with the mirror,Kagome"InuYasha whispered as Kagome slaughtered another demon as the blood spattered across them."What?"Kagome yelled."Go to Naraku, this is just for Naraku to buy some time, Kikyo just destroyed Kanna's mirror, and Kanna mean while Sesshomaru took Kagura hostage and bound her so Naraku could not get to her, Kagome if you hide your scent and some how sneak up behind Naraku weaken him but hitting him with your swords, and then purifying him he will be sure to be dead."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, blood was everywhere, remains of demons, everyone was injured and starting to weaken, the demons were getting harder to kill, and each time someone killed a demon it made them weaker.

Kagome looked thoughtful as she killed another demon."How do you know?"Kagome yelled."My father told me!"InuYasha yelled back.With this Kagome made sure her scent was hidden and rode upon a demon's leg facing the opposite side of Naraku, seeing that Naraku could not see her on the demon she jumped from the demon into the tree's, Naraku seemed to be smirking and kept looking at the battle,Kagome snuck from behind and started to slice into Naraku's back before his remains could piece together in side she could see onigumo's heart and she took her arrow and punctured his heart with it, making Naraku cry out in pain."You wench!"Naraku screamed as he started to go down.Soon a purplish power unleashed at Kagome making her fly into the air tumbling unto the ground hard scraping her body, Naraku soon died, making the Shikon Jewel purfied.The demons were gone thanks to the wolf pack, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kikyo, and most of all Kagome.

"Kagome!"Sesshomaru yelled.She laid there not moving.Sesshomaru immediately grabbed his tenseiga and white light came from it, but then it died, Sesshomaru kept trying and trying but the tenseiga wasn't working.

"No! Fucking tenseiga work!"he kept trying and trying to make tenseiga work for over 2 hours, over Kagome's lifeless body.Everyone was crying, Kagome was gone.Sesshomaru wasn't giving up, he wouldn't he kept trying to save Kagome with tenseiga but it still wasn't working, Sesshomaru was in panic now, nothing was working!

**Chapter 19: The young miko**

A/N: I know! I know! Kagome is dead and tenseiga isn't working, so what's going to happen? You should totally read the next chapter when I update! Don't be mad at me just yet ok? Happiness is good, and I like happiness so do not worry.Thanks for the reviews keep them coming, this fic is defiantly not over yet! So please Review!


	19. The young miko

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but obviously you already know that, thanks to all my reviewers you guys are so amazing thanks so much for the support. .**

**On with the chappie!**

**Chapter 19: The young miko**

_She was the legend, our queen, she was the warrior of countries unknown, she fought for her land, her people she was the amazing miko with powers beyond thy dreams, she did everything with bravery and integrity and she died with honor to save her people where we now have our peace from the evil Naraku._

_The wind in the air may change in thy time, but Queen Kagome will never be forgotten from the eternal darkness to the eternal light these words are far more powerful than any evil because of this brave miko._

Sesshomaru stared at the engravement on the tree as Kagome laid there lifeless, over and over he tried to save her he tried to redeem her from the wicked death that took upon her, Sesshomaru let the tears fall as the gang was behind him watching lifeless Kagome.Sesshomaru tried Tenseiga again and it still wasn't working each time his heart pounded with hope and each time the hope was crushed with defeat."FATHER!"Sesshomaru screamed in agony.

"FATHER! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD BE TOGETHER, YOU PROMISED!"Sesshomaru yelled, InuYasha watched as his older brother cried in pain. "Damn you!"Sesshomaru screamed to no one, with his anger he threw the tenseiga, and it flung into the engraved tree dead center into Kagome's name.

There was a white light that made everyone close there eyes in pain, once Sesshomaru reopened his eyes Kagome was in the air above the tree with the light fluttering about her with this Kagome was laid on the ground gently and her chest arose and she breathed in air.Sesshomaru cried in happiness his Kagome his beloved was alive and she was breathing once more!

Sesshomaru ran to her happily, she was breathing but she wasn't awaking she needed to be taken to Kaede the closest person to heal her..."I'm taking her to Kaede's meet you there"Sesshomaru said in a stern demanding voice and with this Sesshomaru was in the air with Kagome wrapped in his arms, he was in a hurry to get to Kaede though Kagome was alive and breathing that didn't mean she was okay...he quickly kept flying and within 2 hours he got there almost fainting himself. He quickly rushed into the hut; Kaede quickly realized that this was serious."Whats the matter with her explain to me what happened?" She asked in an urgent tone.Sesshomaru trying to keep conscious quickly explained.

"Kagome killed Naraku, but before he died he sent out a purplish glow of power upon her and she became lifeless, I kept trying to work tenseiga but it was like it was in a block and wouldn't work in my frustration I threw Tenseiga at a tree that had a quote all about Kagome and the sword landed on Kagome's name, then a flashing light came and when I opened my eyes Kagome was in the air breathing but she still wasn't concious"Sesshomaru said with hurry.Kaede nodded wisely understanding what happened." The tree saw that it was its queen, Kagome planted that tree, and she protected it for some odd reason back in the time when you left, in return it must have saved Kagome's life"Kaede said.

"She needs rest and I'll put some herb across her forehead and chests are there any injuries?"Kaeded asked." Yes a wound across the stomach"Sesshomaru said." I'll fix her up, go wait outside Sesshomaru"Kaede commanded.Sesshomaru reluctantly went outside the hut pacing back and forth to see if his love would be ok, Sesshomaru once more had hope despite the fact that everything in his path tried to smash it down. About 2 hours later the gang arrived with worried looks on there faces."How...is she?"InuYasha asked.Sesshomaru looked up and looked deeply into his younger brother's eyes." She is breathing; Kaede says she is going to be ok"Sesshomaru said in a hopeful voice. Everyone smiled in relief, Kagome was alive.

Everyone sat down and glanced nervously at the ground hoping that Kaede would come out soon with news of Kagome, Sesshomaru just paced back and forth, anyone who wasn't looking at the ground was getting dizzy from Sesshomaru walk back and forth so much. Kaede **finally** came out with a grin on her face.

"Kagome is progressing well not only are my herbs working but her youkai and miko powers are running fast making her wounds practically nothing, though she still is unconscious I have no doubt that Kagome-chan is going to be just fine" Sesshomaru smiled the widest grin you could possibly imagine, his Kagome was alright.

After so much pain that everyone went through everything was ok, Naraku the villain that they had tried so hard to defeat actually didn't have a more intelligent plan of conquering against them, Kagome, his Kagome defeated the powerful the evil Naraku, and not only did she do it once, she did it twice, she was a legend back in the ages and she still is, Sesshomaru smiled to himself, his love was the bravest and most honorable person he knew, and when she awoke she won't let Sesshomaru live down the fact that a female won against the powerful Lord Sesshomaru, he couldn't wait for the taunting to begin, how he had missed it already...

As the gang and everyone began chattering awaiting Kagome, he looked upon his two sons'. He had along known their fate, and he would still look out for them, now and forever. His two son's were once more happy, and Sesshomaru and InuYasha both saw their father looking down at them with the familiar pink glow, they both wondering if they would see him again, and comfort came they knew they would see their father again, and then another image appeared, their mother standing next to their father them holding hands, this was a dream of integrity.

**A/N: So what do you think is what a short chappie I know but obviously the next one is going to be longer I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter right? Alright guys you know what to do! Review, because you guys mean the world to me .**


	20. To heal and to explain

**Disclaimer: Yup, guess what? I sadly do not own InuYasha but if you know a way I can you should be the first to quickly contact me .**

**On with the chappie!**

**Chapter 20: To heal and to explain**

Kagome awoke in a dark room and she was sweating like no before she quickly glanced around of surroundings she could see and hear better, which meant that she wasn't in in her human form, she was in her youkai form. She was more aware of everything and she contemplated that this was Kaede's hut. She herd voices from outside but she quickly dodged them out of her mind, she kept fighting to stay awake but sleep was pulling at her and she finally gave in. She began to dream of reality it was the battle of Naraku, and she saw what happened after wards, her death, the tree, Sesshomaru trying to save her, there father, her breathing again, she saw it all in the dream.

Sesshomaru and the gang were eating momentarily until Kagome would wake up. They could hear moans coming in from the hut, but Kaede said that's a good thing and that she is going to gain consciousness soon.Sesshomaru couldn't wait until he could stare into Kagome's live eyes again, and to think that day she was dead, he probably wouldn't let her out of her sight now.Ayame and Kouga were still fighting, but he didn't mind it was just in their nature eventually Kouga would realize that Ayame wasn't just a child and that he was deeply in love with her and eventually they would be married, and have a couple of kids. that's what Sesshomaru hoped his future would be with Kagome, and once he saw Kagome lifeless all was crushed.

He couldn't wait until his future wife awoke.Kikyo and InuYasha were happy again, Kikyo was alive and well and she was back to the way she once was when she was alive, but this time she fully accepted InuYasha as who he was, demon or not she loved him, and those were her exact words. Everything seemed to be coming together, and it was weird to think that Naraku wasn't out there anymore, not having to worry, not having to track him down, it was just flat out weird, but the thrill of Naraku wasn't worth Naraku being alive, in truth he was still alive in there heads, like they could ever forget Naraku and thats exactly what he wanted, he still lives, but he wasn't alive in flesh and blood to ruin their lives anymore, now they would have to settle down amazingly.

But all that still didn't matter to Sesshomaru, what mattered was that Kagome was ok, and she was so all was well.Sesshomaru turned his head, and there she was, his beauty smiling like a angel.Kagome was walking towards Sesshomaru and he quick lily stood up and he embraced her into a hug. Kagome closed her eyes and the scent of Sesshomaru took her. Everyone glanced at the couple and smiled.Sesshomaru had small tears peering beneath his eyes." I almost lost you" he whispered, and then buried his head into Kagome's neck.

"I know I know" Kagome said." I know everything, thats what my dream was" Kagome said softly.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku is gone out of lives, forever" Kagome smiled brightly at this. Naraku the evil demon lord was defeated. The warm sun made her brown eyes shine, and her mood turned from mellow to absolutely perky." I must go to my mother!"Kagome clapped.Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"Kagome asked.

"You are going to lie down, just because you feel better, doesn't mean you are better" Sesshomaru demanded." YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN"Kagome yelled in an aggravated tone.

'Ego EGO EGO! Damn that Ego!' Kagome thought." I'm going to see my mom rather you like it or not" Kagome said. "Fine I'm coming with you" Sesshomaru said in a strong tone. "Of course you are" Kagome rolled her eyes. Everyone else just shook their heads, yes things we back to the way they were.

** After going through the well**

They finally arrived at the shrine. They were all sitting down for a cup of tea, as everyone listened to Kagome, as she told the tale of how they defeated Naraku. "Well I'm glad all the madness is gone, now you can stay home" her Grandfather grunted." I'm not staying home, I'm staying with Sesshomaru" Kagome said calmly. "I will not allow such a thing!" Grandpa yelled. Typically this is not how he usually behaved; he practically gave her everything but a sports car to go! "Grandfather whats going on with you?" Kagome asked. "Nothing, I won't have you mated to this demon!" he screamed. "Don't you understand Kagome if you are mated with him you will become a demon!" he shook his head. "One more thing that I forgot to tell you" Kagome stood up from her seat and changed into her youkai form. "YOU ARE ALREADY MATED WITH SESSHOMARU?" he screamed.

Kagome shook her head no. "You are lying!" he yelled. "No this is my true form" Kagome said in whisper tone. "Naraku revealed it to me on one of our encounter's with him" Kagome was confused why he was so angry all of a sudden." Mother, Father was a demon too, you mated with him, but his true form was too hidden, I'm not sure how but you aren't the least bit demon are you?"Kagome asked. Kagome's mother started to cry. "I've known all along, your father's form wasn't hidden I knew and he knew, but we figured that you would turn out human, after we mated I became a demon, and for some reason a full demon, it must of took you" Kagome's mom cried a little more." Also I didn't want your grandfather finding out; you know how he is..." Kagome's mother did not look anyone in the face. Kagome went over to her and embraced her into a hug and explained she wasn't the least bit angry. Grandfather on the other hand stormed off and called it a mad to do such a thing.

"Sesshomaru take good care of her, and make her visit from time to time, and also after you mate with one each other come back here, I want a real marriage" Kagome's mom smiled. So did Kagome. Sesshomaru just blushed a deep red. He looked away from them once the laughter started beginning. They finally took off after Kagome got some of her supplies.

**Next time : Chapter 21: Kouga admits his feelings**

**A/N: IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED! I 'am so sorry, but not only have been busy with the usual school work, that didn't stop me, but what did stop me was writers block. I couldn't think of plots. Chapters. nothing. but I'm back. I didn't like this chapter much either, but the after Kouga and Ayame get together, Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to be mating so yay! Anyway please review. I know I've been horrible at updating. excuse any errors. love you all.-KaiousMoon**


	21. Kouga admits his feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha of course I own this story though .**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Kouga admits his feelings**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone now; they were off to see her mother. Kouga had just gotten down arguing with Ayame. Again. He just couldn't contain himself sometimes, with her stupid sarcastic remarks, and witty comments. She was a handful. A cute handful. '_ Did I just call Ayame **cute** ? ' _He shook his head, his mind was playing tricks on him. He didn't have the jewel shards in his legs anymore, but he knew at one point he had to get rid of him. The wolf pack now had left and went with their tribes probably telling the tales to the small wolf demon's of how they defeated Naraku. That was amazing, he was gone now, for good, you couldn't say that enough, it was too weird that he wasn't ruining their lives anymore. Kouga finally gave up on Kagome, sure he liked her, but it was never love, not the way he thought it was, once he saw Ayame all that faded, he realized what love...

_' WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HER! '_ he growled. He was thinking about her a little too much, it was annoying him.

He remembered the lunar rainbow, he didn't forget, he was trying to protect her...from himself. Sometimes he was such an idiot, and he knew it. He made the biggest idiot out of himself when he tried to get Kagome and Sesshomaru almost _killed_ him for it.

There were many times that he seemed so idiotic or just a jerk, but Ayame could see him, could see the underneath, knowing that there was more, and thatis what bothered him the most. Kouga scratched his head, and began to follow a stream's path throwing rocks as he went. He looked up at the sky, and sat down in a field. He didn't say anything; he just laid there on his backside arms used as a pillow and stared into the blue. Ayame began to come across the field to see what Kouga was up to.

Kouga didn't notice and carried on looking at the sky, Ayame finally came to the point where she was practically sitting right beside him, and he gave her a glance, he looked at her carefully and studied her features, by god she was beautiful, and she still didn't know he returned her feelings, it was killing him, he was practically going insane. "Hey" Ayame said in a soft tone.

Kouga looked into those green eyes." What are you doing Ayame?" Kouga asked in a calm but gruff tone. " I thought I would keep you company" Ayame smiled alittle. "I don't need company, so leave" Kouga's voice was alittle gruffer. Ayame sucked up the pain and didn't say anything. " Alright Kouga, I'll see you later then, I sort of wanted to say goodbye though, but none the less see ya" Ayame arose and began to walk away. Kouga then re ran the words she spoke, and reliazed that he would have to go after her. _' Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Kouga ran and finally caught up with Ayame.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" Ayame gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry" Kouga said in a regretful tone. "For?" Ayame looked even more confused, what could Kouga possibly be sorry for, he was always mean to her, why was he sorry now?

" For being a jerk " Kouga said. "Oh, thats alright Kouga I've gotten use to it now" Ayame smiled a sad smile, which made Kouga's inside's feel like they should be ripped out. "Ayame...will you keep me company?" Kouga asked with nervousness.

"Sure" Ayame said with a grin. They walked back to the spot they were once at, and laid down and looked up at the sky. Suddenly Ayame got up and punched Kouga in the shoulder, Ayame laughed, and began to run away, Kouga smiled and ran after her. Kouga tackled her down, and the began rolling and tickling and laughing down the field, until Kouga could feel her breath upon his lips, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and began to caress Ayame's cheek, and then gently grabbed her face, and kissed her she responded, and he began to stick his warm tongue into her mouth, Ayame moaned and this turned him on like nothing before. He continued to kiss her gently, and never had he tasted anything so sweet, so warm.

They continued kissing until Kouga's hands were upon her hips, he had to try to be respectful, he didn't want Ayame to think he was a pervert. He broke the kiss and looked deeply into Ayame's eyes. " I love you" Ayame gasped, and told Kouga she felt the same way. " And I remember the lunar rainbow" Kouga smiled, and Ayame's eyes reached happiness in her eyes.

They waited until the sun wen't down and just held eachother in content.

Kouga was in pure bliss, and never had he been so happy.

**Chapter 22: Dreams are reappearing**

Dreams again? This was getting frustrating for everyone, Miroku and Sango realized something they didn't know.

A/N: So what do you think? I'll try and get chapter 22 posted soon! I'm writing a new fanfic now with Sesshomaru and Kagome, it's darker than this one though it's called Memories don't die, they scar. So please Review. .-KaiousMoon


End file.
